With wings I'm free or maybe not
by PaZzLe.RoCk
Summary: Who would've thought that Max had a twin? certainly not Max. So when Jasmine arrives, it's a big shock for everyone, not least herself. And why does Fang have an odd feeling that he's met her before? Fasmine, Eggy, MaxXOC.
1. It's Jasmine

**Hey guys. Yeah this is one of those really dumb author notes. But if you read this I will be your slave for all of eternity.**

**This is my first fanfiction so feel free to criticise or maybe even... praise? **

**Anyways, before I start, I have to say a few things. Don't skip this.**

**I found fanfiction while going through these comments of fangs blog in Maximum-x, and I was like "OMG this is genius!" So I've been going on fanfiction for a year reading other people's stories. Then, just last night I decided I was going to write one based on my actual fantasies. The main character here, Jasmine, is actually me (except a lot prettier, smarter, more talented etc...). I know all you fangirls out there have daydreams about actually having a close relationship with Fang... 'Cos that's what I do. **

**Well, I can't think of anything else to say at the moment, so ENJOY. ;)**

**Oooooooo0ooooooo0**

**........................................................................................................................**

**PROLOGUE**

Third person's POV

Four Whitecoats and Two other men, one in a suit with a label on the front pocket of the jacket reading THE DIRECTOR, gathered around a window that looked into a large metal walled room. They watched a sixteen year old, dark haired, young girl fighting a group of flyboys. She was tall, tanned and skinny. Bruises covering most of her body but she seemed to ignore her injuries, as if they weren't there. Her long, shiny, hair was tied into a ponytail with a piece of dirty string. She was wearing a torn, stained night gown, ripped short so she could move better in it. But her best feature was her face. A long nose, pouted lips and pointed chin. Her cheeks slightly rosy with the adrenaline rush. And lastly her big, bright green eyes. All in all, she was quite breathtakingly beautiful. Her eyebrows were furrowed in concentration.

"Her muscle's are extremely strong, just _look_ at the way she fights!"

"Fast, strong, quick reflexes. She's the best creation by far."

"Her breathing's only going up by zero point five percent. Incredible!"

"She hardly needs to try at all!"

The director was impressed, certainly.

"Open the door," He told his assistant, "I want to speak to her."

"But sir-" protested the mousy, thin haired PA.

"No buts. Now open the door." He said. Not bothering to look at his assistant, knowing he would be fumbling for his keys, muttering profanities under his breath. **(AN: **_**Profanities**_**- Look it up.)**

The door opened with a whoosh of steam. The girl looked up, knocking the last flyboy to the ground.

"Experiment J000-" He started.

"It's Jasmine." She cut him off. She had an English accent and it was a soft voice, lulling. But it had an edge of steel, making the director flinch and want to step back a little.

"Right, _Jasmine_," He said, "I'm Impressed. Defeating three hundred flyboys in twenty minutes, quite the record."

The girl raised her eyebrow but didn't reply.

"I'm under the impression that you gave some of my scientists a hard time yesterday." He said.

Again, the girl stayed silent. The director sighed.

"Look, I'm going to be quite frank with you," he told her, "If you don't start being cooperative, we'll just put more tests on you."

This time the girl spoke.

"And I'm going to be quite frank with _you_," she said, looking him directly in the eye, "If you put more tests on me I'll be uncooperative even more, if you set more flyboys on me I'll fight harder. And even if it kills me, at least I'll be away from this hell hole." This time, the director did step back. The girl smirked.

_Interesting_, the director thought to himself, _she thought of that whole statement in seconds._

The girl turned, flicking her silky, dark brown hair in his face and walked away.

Jasmine's POV

I smiled inwardly. The look on his face was priceless. If only I had a camera. After a couple more tests, two whitecoats led me back to my cage.

"Move it girly," one of the whitecoats hissed.

_If only they knew what was about to happen_, I thought to myself, _then they probably wouldn't be so curt with me._

The one that hissed at me stood by the door while the other bent down to unlock my cage.

Before they could register what was about to happen, I snapped my leg up and caught the bent over whitecoats face. He yelled and rolled over on the ground clutching his nose which was gushing blood. I turned to the other one and kneed his groin. He doubled over in pain. I quickly karate chopped his neck paralyzing him.

I looked over to the one with the broken nose. He touched his face then looked up at me, his eyes flooded with fear.

"Head wounds always bleed a lot," I told him, and then I indicated to his nose, "But you might want to see to that before it sets that way."

I grinned, and took off running. My footsteps echoed in the hallways. I turned left, right, left, right...

_Come on! Come on! A door, a window ANYTHING!_ I though helplessly.

AHA! I found a door. I knew this door. This was the exit for all of the staff. How do I know this you say? Why loyal reader, it's because I pay attention to my surroundings, I get a feel of the place. And I plan. Sure there was security but I could handle that. I just needed to get out.

I burst through the door and met twenty or so flyboys. I quickly got through them. Hey, I've had worse, and the adrenaline rush was definitely helping. I shot through two more doors. And then I met the smell of sweet air that I had craved since forever. Sweet, fresh air.

I laughed gleefully. I snapped out my wings and took off into the sky. Swooping and gliding. I felt free, I _was_ free.

"SO LONG SUCK- ARGHHHH" at the same moment as I was saying my farewells I got a shockingly painful headache. It felt like my brain was exploding. Images and pictures, voices and noises flooded my mind. The pain was everywhere.

I started to lose altitude.

...............................................................................................................................

**Me: whoa! Awesome right!**

**Fang: suuuuuuure Coughcoughlosercoughcough**

**Me: grrr**

**Fang: though I gotta admit I like the character jasmine, she reminds me of max.**

**Me: Well, jasmine is based on the better ME. So you're saying you like me.**

**Fang: I don't like you.**

**Me: yes you do.**

**Fang: no I don't.**

**Me: do**

**Fang: don't**

**Me: do do do do do do.**

**Fang: yeah, whatever.**

**Me: **_**OKAY**_**, Did you like it? Did you? Did you? Did you? REVIEW.**

**MY FIRST FANFIC, SO REVIEW! I WANT AT LEAST 6 REVIEWS, before I continue.**

**0ooooooo0ooooooo0**


	2. BOOM!

**Me: Okay people, here it is. It took me a while to write this 'cos I got writers block. To the readers who write maximum ride fanfic's as well, then I feel for you. Really. I'm having trouble trying to work out how to introduce all of the flock in this chapter and not having anyone out of character. *sigh*.**

**Fang: just as long as you don't have me being emo, then I'm cool.**

**Me: I don't get how people can call you emo.**

**Fang: exactly.**

**Me: I think you're just a Goth.**

**Fang: wha-?!!!!!**

**Me: OKAY! Before Fang has a hissy fit. Let's get on with the story.**

**Declaimer thingy: I don't own any of the character's in here apart from Jasmine... and Fang.**

**Fang: NO YOU DO NOT.**

**Me: okay okay. A girl can dream. No really, James Patterson owns the flock and all the other character's in maximum ride.**

**Fang: thank you.**

**Me: Anytime.**

**........................................................................................................................**

**Max's POV**

I was flying through a forest, Gliding and soaring, shifting my wings out of the oncoming trees. I Laugh, a high giddy one. Not something you hear often in my life, especially not from me. It was exhilarating.

I hear a scream, and look around.

Up ahead is a figure... a winged figure. Falling from the sky. Even with my raptor vision I can't see who it is from this distance. I Panic.

_It could be one of the flock_, I think to myself, _Shit!_

The figure was still screaming. The scream was haunting, full of pain, like the ones I let out when I was having a brain explosion. My super speed kicked in, and as I got closer and closer I realised that it was a dark haired girl, probably my age but I couldn't tell, with wings not unlike mine.

She was clutching her head as if trying to keep it together, yelling out all of the swearwords I knew and some I didn't. I had this bizarre urge to shout at her "Language!" but I resisted it. Now was not the time. As I drew nearer, readying myself to catch her, my brain filled with pain.

And seconds later I was in the same position as she was. Both screaming out dirty words, both clutching out heads and both falling to our deaths.

_Great_, I think, _just as I'm about to save someone, I manage to get myself in the same position, needing saving myself._

I screw my eyes shut, just as I'm about to hit the ground.

_BOOM!_

I sit bolt upright in my bed and look around confused at my surroundings.

_Where am I?_ I think _Oh right. Now I remember. We, meaning me and the flock and me, were at Mom's._

Me and the flock had arrived a week or two ago, needing some TLC and my mom was happy to offer some. Plus I was missing Ella and the chocolate chip cookies. It didn't take long for us to settle in, everyone got along, even Fang. Although Total was a little sniffy about Magnolia, stupid mutt. Oops, I hope angel didn't hear that. I was also starting to think there was something going on between Ella and Iggy.

Anyway, more about that later, right now I needed to go and see where that noise came from. I should've known I couldn't trust Iggy and Gazzy not to mess about with my mom's cleaning chemicals, even though I had told them the consequences. I put on my dressing gown and went down stairs, out into the garden and into the shed, where Iggy and Gazzy Held most of their "Testing". I sighed. I really wasn't paid enough for this... in fact, I wasn't paid at all for this.

I opened the shed door to find the rest of flock had gotten there before me.

"Busted..." Fang murmured, Iggy looked his way and gave him death-glare, which is kind of creepy coming from a _blind_ guy.

"What's going on?" I said. Everyone pointed to Iggy and Gazzy. Yeah, well, I really didn't need to ask did I? It was kinda expected. Iggy was bright red, and Gazzy was inspecting his trainers a little too thoroughly.

"Iggy, Gazzy, Give me every single one of those bombs you've got there or no lunch or dinner today. I'm not even kidding." I told them. For some reason I was feeling kind of calm today. Now I was suspicious... maybe an eraser injected me with something in my sleep. Oh wait, all the erasers are dead. Ari was the last one after all...

"Max, you look terrible. Are you okay?" This came from my ever so loving sister, Ella.

I leaned against the doorframe and said, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just had a rough night."

Everyone nodded and started to file out.

"Oh no you don't, you two. I still want those bombs and I want you to clear up everything and apologise to my Mom. Got that?" I said as Iggy and Gazzy tried to escape under my nose. The shed looked like, well... a bomb had hit it basically, and I really wasn't up to it. Plus it was quite a good punishment, I think.

They went and then it was just Fang and me. I sighed and rubbed my temples, he looked at me with a glint of concern in his eyes.

"You okay?" he asked. Honestly, would it hurt to speak in full sentences?! I nodded. Of course, he knew I was lying through my teeth. Annoying, I know.

"I... had a dream" I started. I waited for a few moments for him to say anything then carried on when I realised I would get nothing.

"It was a dark haired girl with... wings a little like mine. She was falling and screaming and... She was exactly like I am when I'm having a brain explosion... and as I drew closer... I started to get one and... As I was about to fall, I woke up. Do you think it means anything? Or...?" I know, I was the leader but Fang was the second in command, and... He was rather good at answering questions.

He contemplated it, and just as I was about to go away he said, "If it's some sort of sign then we'll be on our guard but if it isn't then, well, it doesn't hurt to be a little more careful."

_**He's right Max.**_

I jumped, and fang asked me if I was okay. I waved him off, I mean _hello_, talking to voice here. Not that he knew that of course.

_Why hello there voice, do you have any hallmarky comments to annoy me with before go to breakfast? And what do you mean by "he's right"?_

_**Fang's right, max. It doesn't hurt to be more careful.**_

_Well, you don't need to tell _me_ that._

_**The dream max, that girl is real and she's coming.**_

_Good or bad?_

_**Good, max, very good.**_

_Would you like to elaborate on that?_

No answer. Typical. I walked back to the kitchen with fang but stopped outside the door.

"Something wrong?" He said, sweeping the area. What can I say? Habit.

"Well, I was just wondering... neither Nudge nor Angel have uttered a word at all this morning. Not that I'm complaining or anything, I just wondered if maybe something was the matter." Yeah, Nudge the motor mouth was being quiet. Weird thought.

"Yeah, asked them to lay off you for a bit. You've been looking a little run down and I suspected the nudge channel and Angel constantly reading your mind wasn't helping." His dark eyes bored into me. Well isn't he the chatter box today?

I was surprised, "Oh, Thanks fang, that was real nice of you." Yeah, normally I'm not so heartfelt about anything, but this kind of startled me into it. He shrugged and went inside.

I waited a few moments before following. I was still thinking about what the voice had told me. She was obviously from the school, and the voice said she was good. Maybe she was a mutant on the run like us? And for some reason she wanted to find me, so maybe she had heard about me from fangs blog and decided she wanted to join the flock. I wasn't sure how I felt about that.

But I would deal with that when she came, first I needed to get dressed then, I needed to deal with the kids. Apparently nudge had persuaded Mom to take us shopping.

It was gonna be a long day.

...............................................................................................................................

**Me: oooooohhhhh what's going to happen on the shopping trip I wonder? Fang? Are you curious?**

**Fang: Not particularly.**

**Me: awww... Spoilsport. Well, even if you did want to know, I wouldn't tell you. You have to wait until the next chapter. That goes for you too, faithful reader.**

**Fang: ...**

**Me: Phhhhhttttttt...**

**Fang: What?**

**Me: Sorry, I was trying to lift my dad's suitcase out of my room.**

**Fang: oh, I thought there was something wrong with you.**

**Me: I'm not saying there isn't something wrong with me.**

**Fang: so you're saying there **_**is**_** something wrong with you?**

**Me: with my mind maybe...**

**Fang: So you're finally admitting that you're insane?**

**Me: errrm... where are you going with this?**

**Fang: well, I was thinking of turning you in to-**

**Me: OKAY PEOPLE, HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.**

**0ooooooo0ooooooo0**


	3. Maximum Ride? doesn't ring a bell

**Me: Hey guys! Fang be polite.**

**Fang: *waves***

**Me: no, don't talk. It's not like people actually care what you say.**

**(Fangirls scream in protest in the background.)**

**Fang: *smirks* oh I'm suuuuuure**

**Me: He speaks!**

**Fang: shut up.**

**Me: make me!**

**Me: *calls up death eater friends***

**Fang: *calls the order of the phoenix***

**Fangirls: OMG IT'S SIRIUS BLACK!**

**Me: *Sigh* okay let's begin with the story now shall we?**

**Fang: please...**

**........................................................................................................................**

**Previously:**

_I laughed gleefully. I snapped out my wings and took off into the sky. Swooping and gliding. I felt free, I was free. _

"_SO LONG SUCK- ARGHHHH" at the same moment as I was saying my farewells I got a shocking headache. It felt like my brain was exploding. Images and pictures, voices and noises flooded my mind. _

_I started to lose altitude. _

**Jasmine's POV**

I was falling. The wind was rushing at my face, making it impossible to see.

_**Use your wing's jasmine**_

WHAT THE H-E-DOUBLE HOCKEY STICKS!

_**I'm in your head, jasmine. But I'm very real. No you are not going insane.**_

_You are... a voice in my head? But I'm not going insane? _I think back.

_**Yes**_

_I'm sure if I think about that for a while, it'll make sense._ I say in my head.

_**Enough chit-chat. I have a mission for you, but you won't be able to do it if the ground kills you first.**_

What? Ground? Oh right, yes. Falling to certain death... out of the sky. How am I going to get out of this one?

_**Let me repeat. Use. Your. Wings.**_

Ah, wings. I forgot. I snapped out my wings, then immediately regretted it.

"Holy (insert swearword of choice)" I yell. A list of bad words came tumbling out of my mouth.

_Note to self: never EVER do that again._ I sigh, _so voice. You said something about a mission blah blah blah? How can I be sure you aren't from the school?_

_**Yes. You can trust me; I am not from the school. And if you do as I say, I'll prove it to you.**_

_Okaaaay... so say, hypothetically of course, that I agree to this. What do you want me to do?_

_**Find your twin sister.**_

_Wha-? Twin- I DONT HAVE A SISTER!_

_**Yes, you do. But you were separated at birth. **_

_Oooh, that might explain the not knowing her part._

_**She has wings like you, but you are by far more powerful. I'm her voice as well.**_

_Ooookay, so tell me where to go and I'll go n' get her._

_*Silence*_

_Voice? Aren't you gonna tell me where to find her? You're kidding me! At least tell me her name!_

_**Her name is Maximum ride.**_

...............................................................................................................................

**Me: THE best cliffy so far I think!**

**Fang: ...**

**Me: shut up.**

**Fang: I didn't say anything.**

**Me: as usual... anyway, soz. It's short but sweet. REVIEW! I hope you enjoyed it. Oh, and the next chapter is on its way. CYA!**

**0ooooooo0ooooooo0**


	4. Is it a bird? A plane? No, It's Jasmine

**Me: Hi guys. Sorry for the long wait but whenever I tried to log in to fanfiction, my computer would just go crazy.**

**Nudge: LLLLLLLAAAAAAAZZZZZZZZYYYYYYY!!!!!**

**Me: wha-?! What are **_**you **_**doing here? Where's Fang?**

**Nudge: OOOOHHHH, HE TOLD ME HE WOULD GIVE ME LOOOOOAAADDSS OF SUGAR IF I SWAPPED PLACES WITH HIM! SO I SAID YES AND HE SAID COOL AND I GRABBED THE SUGAR AND IT TOOK ME TWO HOURS TO EAT IT ALL AND THEN I GOT HYPER AND THE I REMEMBERED OUR DEAL AND THEN I CAME HERE AND-**

**Me: OKAY!!! Go get me Fang and make sure he stays here and i give you chocolate.**

**Nudge: REALLY?! SWWWWWWEEEEEEETTTTTTTTT! HE HE, LITERALLY SWEET, GOD I FEEL HYPER. ? HAVE YOU EVER GONE HYPER COS' I HAVE AND IT ROCKS. MAYBE I CAN GET FANG HYPER, WHICH WOULD BE FUNNY. BUT THEN HE WOULD KILL ME AFTER WARDS AND THAT WOULD BE BAD SO-**

**Me: GO AND GET HIM!**

**...**

**Fang: yo.**

**Me: stay.**

**Fang: *sighs and nods***

**Me: I will never criticise your silentness again.**

**Fang: *grins***

**Me: On with the story!**

**........................................................................................................................**

**Max's POV**

I sighed. Right now, I was in the middle of a freaking _mall _in a freaking _clothes store _in a freaking _changing room _trying on freaking_ clothes_!

And not even the clothes that I like!

It was almost like I was attacked when we entered the store, Ella, Nudge, and Angel started throwing clothes at me like there was no tomorrow!

I mean, when am I ever gonna have a chance to wear these any way? A mini skirt? Ha... no. A tank top? Again, no. Pumps? Wait for it... no.

And of course it didn't help that Iggy and Fang were sniggering the whole way through as well.

Yeah, I know what you're thinking. _Why don't you just put it all back?_ Yeah, well that's the power of bambi eyes people. Ridiculous, aint it?

After that ordeal, we picked up our shopping bags (5 whole shopping bags... and those were only for Ella), we picked our way through to the car park, making our way through the crowds. Kind of uncomfortable when you as claustrophobic like me.

We got to the car park, checking that there was no one around. Just as we were about to take off, a buzzing sound filled our ears.

"Crap", I muttered, "Everybody take defensive positions! We've got company!"

We all looked up to see over 300 erasers and flyboys heading right at us. We instinctively circled out selves protectively around Ella.

Eventually we were surrounded. Me and Fang looked at each other. There were too many of them, so when things got really bad, one of us would pick Ella up and fly her home or somewhere safe. The get back and fight. We knew they would eventually catch us but we weren't going down without a fight.

_**Max, start fighting, while you are at your peak adrenaline levels.**_

For once, I did what the voice told me to do.

I ran forward and snapped up a high kick then making it low and catching it in an erasers gut. He doubled over and I karate chopped his neck, knocking him out. I made my way through erasers easily, but it wasn't making a dent and they were just coming and coming.

I looked over at the flock and saw them following suit. Ella was being protected by Iggy and shouted out directions as to where the nearest eraser was. Gazzy was using his new gift and already knocked a couple of erasers.

Nudge was using her power by making it throw metal trash cans a flyboy's heads. Fang was silent and determined, taking out some of his fury at the scientists on the flyboys that were trying to kick his head. Angel was speaking softly to all of the erasers who were holding their guns to their own heads looking confused. No doubt how she was doing that.

We carried on fighting but eventually it got too much. Half an hour later, we were sitting on the ground tightly tied up.

Even Ella. Unfortunately, we never had time to help her escape. I was mentally slapping myself on the forehead.

Suddenly I saw movement in the corner of my eye. I turned to see fang indicating with his head at something in the sky. I squinted, gazing at the sky. I saw it getting colder and closer. Something with... wings? A figure...

"Right. Time to die," Rasped a scratchy voice.

I snapped my attention away from the winged figure and towards a group of erasers that were pointing guns at all our faces.

"Gee, how many times have I heard that before?" I said sarcastically.

The eraser barked and started towards me. Suddenly something swooped down over me and landed in front of us.

She spread out her wings and angled her body in fighting position.

"I don't think so," She growled darkly.

It was the girl from my dream.

...............................................................................................................................

**Me: oooohhhhhh! Jasmine to the rescue.**

**Fang: That's like wonder woman stuff.**

**Me: Who's that?**

**Fang: Jeez, you need to read more.**

**Me: No, I need to get out more. Okay peoplez! I don't think I'm getting enough review, so if I don't gat anymore, I'm quitting FanFiction.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**0ooooooo0ooooooo0**


	5. Curiosity killed the cat

**Fang: yooooooooo...**

**Me: yooooooooo...**

**Fang: ...**

**Me: ...**

**Fang: are you trying to copy me?**

**Me: are you trying to copy me?**

**Fang: ...**

**Me: ...**

**Fang: ...**

**Me: ...**

**Fang: ...**

**Me: Okay, this isn't working for me.**

**Fang: *grins***

**Me: Pssssshhhh... Okay... story... writing... on with it then... **

**........................................................................................................................**

**Jasmine's POV**

Yo. I had been flying for ages and my wings were killing me. Yeah... and I sounded insane just saying that.

I had gone shopping for new clothes and things I would need for my journey... okay I borrowed them... no really, I had just permanently borrowed them!

There was this acne covered teenage guy round about my age, at the counter, and he was one of those guys who were totally desperate. So I used some of my womanly charms on him, I had only just discovered them though and I'm sure any other girl could have done it.

I had crossed the border into Arizona and was just about to land outside some crappy hotel when I noticed, with my raptor vision, a huge group of oddly shaped people surrounding seven kids. Three of them looked about my age. They were all outside some mall in a deserted car park.

Letting my curiosity get the better of me, I flew closer to get a better look. I gasped. Loads of erasers and flyboys were gathered around this group of kids, fighting them.

My immediate instinct was to fly like hell away. This was pretty easy since I had super-speed. But something in the back of my mind was nudging me to go down and help them... my conscience?

_**Jasmine. Go down there and defeat those flyboys and erasers.**_

Nope. It was my really-quite-annoying voice.

_And why should I do that O irritating one?_

_**Because there might be some interesting information... concerning your sister.**_

Ah... well, I suppose I could go down there. I've had worst, and seeing as their might be information... well I don't have much control over my curiosity really.

_**Curiosity killed the cat**_.

_I swear... Do you get this stuff off some crap website or something?_

*silence*

Of course.

I sighed and zoomed down.

Just in time, apparently. All seven kids were tied up and a bunch of erasers were pointing guns at the kids' heads.

"Gee, like I've never heard that before," I heard one of the kids say as I got closer. She looked a bit like me actually. Definitely my age. She was probably the leader. One of the other kids was looking at me. He had black hair, black eyes... black clothes... Black everything! There was something about him though... I remembered him from somewhere... but I couldn't quite place it...

One of the erasers barked and started towards the blonde leader. I decided it was time to kick into action. I used my super speed to cover the last 98 metres and landed in front of the group of kids and spread out my 14 foot wings, protecting them from any bullets that might come my way.

Oh yes, did I mention that I had another awesome power? No? Okay then, when anything tries to penetrate the feathers or skin of my wings then they immediately harden, like rock. So basically my wings are bullet proof, knife proof, missile proof and any other's that might want to hurt my wings. The scientists couldn't ender stand it and whenever they tried to inject something in or take blood out of my wings... well, they wouldn't get the injection through.

I turned my attention back to the scene at hand.

"I don't think so," I growled. Oooohhh, aren't I badass?

Let the party begin!

...............................................................................................................................

**Me: I thought you guys would like Jasmine's point of view. It was kinda crucial actually. Otherwise I'd never get the Jang relationship started!**

**Fang: OH S***...**

**Me: LANGUAGE!**

**Fang: please don't tell me Jang is what I think it is!**

**Me: he he... you'll just have to find out wont you? REVIEW PEOPLE! I will give you cookies...?**

**0ooooooo0ooooooo0**


	6. Highly Flammable

**Me: yello there!**

**Fang: wtf?!**

**Me: Yeah, I know, I'm random.**

**Fang: You just figured that out?**

**Me: y'know, I hate it when you're sarcastic. You're not even good at it.**

**Fang: ooohhh, are you trying to hurt my ego missus? **

**Me: Maybe. Okay guys. Good work with the reviews. I finally feel wanted. Can someone tell me how to disable the thing which is stopping people who don't have accounts reviewing. Plz.**

**STORY TIME!**

**Fang: again... WTF?!**

**........................................................................................................................**

**Previously:**

_I turned my attention back to the scene at hand. _

"_I don't think so," I growled. Oooohhh, aren't I badass? _

_Let the party begin!_

**Jasmine's POV**

I set myself in fighting mode. Adrenalin pumped through my body. I was totally hyped. I grinned, this was gonna be _fun_!

Before the erasers could react, I used my super speed and ran round and round them, punching and kicking until I got to the last few in the huddle they had made. Quite a good trick y'know. They can't track me with their eyes. Eventually I got through all 200 erasers and then turned to the horde of 100 flyboys hovering over us. Glancing at the kids as well.

I smirked. Their jaws were practically _on the ground_. Well, except for the all-black guy. He was just staring at me with no expression whatsoever... kinda unnerving, if you ask me. The other kids' faces were hilarious though! You could shove, like, a tennis ball in each of their mouths.

But I didn't have time to gloat over my awesomeness. There was work to be done.

"Get down!" I yelled at them. Surprisingly, they did as they were told.

I swiped a bottle of petrol out of my pocket and emptied half of it into my mouth. Then I got a lighter out of my back pack and lighted it in front of my mouth.

I knelt down on one knee and lifted my face upwards towards the flyboys until I was facing all of them.

Due to listening to some scientist's conversation with one of the schools technicians, I found out the flyboys were highly flammable. So this was gonna be as easy as pie.

_**This whole plan hinges on the hope that the scientists weren't bluffing.**_

_That fills me with confidence that does. _Stupid voice.

I swear I heard the voice chuckling.

I swiftly blew all of the petrol out of my mouth through the lighter in the direction of the flyboys. This Huge fire ball was what came off the lighter. I suppose it almost looked like I was breathing fire. Pretty cool, huh?

The flyboys suddenly became burning chunks of metal that was flying everywhere. I ran over to the other guys and shielded them with my wings. A piece of sharp shrapnel shot right across my thigh.

I hissed. That _really_ hurt!

Finally, when it stopped raining the remains of the flyboys, I folded in my wings and brushed off my jeans. Not that that made them cleaner. I tried to spit out the taste of the petrol.

"Ugh, that is_ disgusting_!" I said, rubbing my tongue, trying to get rid of the bitterness. You think I'm complaining too much?_ You_ try having half a bottle of petrol in _your_ mouth!

I turned to the kids, the blonde girl that looked sort of like me stepped forward.

Questioning time. Joy.

...............................................................................................................................

**Me: cool huh? How did you like the fighting scene? Oh and those tricks are ones I made up off the top of my head. Tell me what you think of them!**

**Fang: I would love to be able to do that.**

**Me: Is... Is that some sort of compliment in disguise, Fang?**

**Fang: ...**

**Me:** **I should get nudge in here to teach you how to talk.**

**Fang: ha... no.**

**Me: Phhhtttt... Well, I gotta go to sleep now. I just wrote 2 long (ish) chapters and I'm exhausted. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**0ooooooo0ooooooo0**


	7. Not very pleasant

**Me: the last chapter was pretty good wasn't it? Well, I finally enabled anonymous reviews. So feel free to criticise or praise and what not. Oh and those of you who want me to do some Faxness... I don't give a monkeys bum.**

**Fang: You British talk really weirdly.**

**Me: so do you Yanks.**

**Fang: phhhtttt...**

**Me: *smirks* okay, let's see what'll happen shall we?**

**........................................................................................................................**

**Previously:**

_I turned to the kids, the blonde girl that looked sort of like me stepped forward._

_Questioning time. Joy_.

**Max's POV**

I couldn't help it. My jaw had just suddenly come in contact with the floor. The girl turned around smirking at our faces. I stepped towards her, and she sighed.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"What, no thank you? Well, that's not very pleasant." She had a British accent. Huh. I heard Fang smirk next to me. Weird isn't it? Hearing somebody smirking. But hey, I _am _weird, therefore I'm supposed to do weird things.

"What's your name?" I asked again.

"It's courtesy to say your name first, before you ask for somebody else's."

I could tell from her expression that she was messing with me. Iggy was shaking with laughter and fang was straining to keep his composure.

I sighed. I was obviously not gonna get anywhere with this.

"My name's Max. And yours is?" Keeping polite.

"Jasmine. Is Max short for something?" She asked.

I looked her. Could I trust her? I mean, she had _wings_. So she was obviously from the school. But which side was she on?

_**Max, trust her. She is an escapee from the school. And you are about to learn some interesting facts about how you two are connected.**_

_How we are connected? What's that supposed to mean?_

But of course, the voice doesn't answer. As per usual.

**Jasmine's POV**

She looked deep in thought when I asked her that question. I guess she has trust issues like I do.

She turned back to me. Looked like she was gonna tell me. I don't blame her, I mean, what's not to like? He he...

"It's short for... Maximum Ride."

...............................................................................................................................

**Me: I am SOOOOO sorry it was so short. I'll make up for it. *looks through computer screen innocently***

**Fang: *snorts***

**Me: Got something to add to that oh Goth one?**

**Fang: *Glares***

**Me: *Smiles sweetly at Fang* Okay people. I'll say it one more time. I have enabled the anonymous review thingy. So go ahead and review... Please?**

**0ooooooo0ooooooo0**


	8. Oh my

**Me: hmmm... **

**Fang: *sigh* what are you thinking about?**

**Me: well... What do you think about Jang?**

**Fang: Well she is pretty hot.**

***High fives Iggy* *max hits them over the head***

**Fang: no seriously.**

**Jasmine: wtf...**

**Fang: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!**

**Jasmine: I'm an OC so I'm aloud to pop up whenever I want.**

**Me: Let's leave them to it shall we?**

**........................................................................................................................**

**Previously:**

_She turned back to me. Looked like she was gonna tell me. I don't blame her, I mean, what's not to like? He he..._

"_It's short for... Maximum Ride."_

**Jasmine's POV**

I stared at her, mouth agape.

Oh my gosh.

Oh my gosh.

Oh my gosh.

Oh my gosh.

"Are you okay?" She looked at me, like I was deranged or something. I probably am.

And that's when I fell Unconscious.

**Fang's POV**

She looked completely shell shocked. All the colour had drained out of her face and she was staring at max, mouth slightly ajar. She looked like she was about to faint.

And that exactly what she did.

I shot forward and held her up with my hand. She was deeply unconscious. Then I felt something wet against my knee. A deep wound was slashed across her thigh, probably from a piece of shrapnel.

I looked at max. "We need to get her to your mom's. Now."

Max nodded.

"Up and away guys. Pronto." She said to them. They all nodded.

I picked up Jasmine bridal style, ran and jumped into the sky.

Angel and Nudge giggled. I looked at them, as if saying _what the hell?_

"YOU LIKE JASMINE!" They screamed at the top of their voices, and then burst out laughing. Ella, Gazzy and Iggy joined in their laughing fit and Max was finding it hard to keep a straight face as well.

Great.

Just because I decide to pick up some unconscious girl does_ not_ mean I like her!

_**But you know you do fang! **_Angel's high voice sang in my head.

_OUT ANGEL! _She giggled.

I looked down at Jasmines face.

Did I know her from somewhere? It was like some distant memory, but it was all fuzzy and blurred. Like looking out of steamed glass.

I sighed. I would think about it later. For now, we had to get her seen to by Dr. Martinez. Who was standing outside on the front porch, she probably saw us coming.

We landed and ran toward her.

She smiled, "So did you have a nice time? I've got someone here to see you." And then she spotted Jasmine.

"Oh my."

...............................................................................................................................

**Me: Woo hoo! Yeah yeah yeah! **

**Fang: what is**_** wrong**_** with you?**

**Me: who me?**

**Fang: who else genius?**

**Me: ah... I just ate a whole family sized galaxy bar.**

**Fang: ...**

**Me: I am sooo hyper at the moment! Okay my wonderful, faithful, loyal, something-ful readers! See that button below here? It's the review button. Feel free to click on it and review. *looks expectantly at reader, indicating to the button***

**0ooooooo0ooooooo0**


	9. Fainting and Jeb

**Me: Hey.**

**Fang: You almost sounded normal then.**

**Me: awww... You're just jealous.**

**Fang: Of what?**

**Me: Of my superb writing skills... and the fact that I can make you do anything I want you to do.**

**Fang: Oh god...**

***Starts doing chicken dance***

**Fang: Hey, stop it!**

**Me: Mua ha ha ha ha! Okay, I'm sorry for the short chapters! It's because I do most of my chapter late at night. Why? Well, my days are kinda full of stuff at the moment and my mum is determined to get me off the computer whenever possible. Grrr... By the way. I forgot to do this:**

**Jasmine: 16**

**Max: 16**

**Fang: 16**

**Iggy: 16**

**Ella: 15**

**Nudge: 13**

**Gazzy: 10**

**Angel: 8**

**........................................................................................................................**

**Previously:**

_For now, we had to get her seen to by Dr. Martinez. Who was standing outside on the front porch, she probably saw us coming._

_We landed and ran toward her._

_She smiled, "So did you have a nice time? I've got someone here to see you" And then she spotted jasmine._

"_Oh my."_

**Fang's POV**

We all got ushered into the house and I brought Jasmine into the living room and lay her down on the sofa.

Dr. Martinez walked in with her medical kit.

"Okay fang. You can go and sit in the kitchen with the other guys." She said, getting some bandages and needles out.

"I'd rather wait here." She looked surprised but didn't argue.

While she set to work, I studied Jasmine's face. Apart from a few cuts and bruises she was kinda... pretty.

I frowned. _What the hell!_ _Where did that come from? Ugh I'm going insane._

_**You like her Fang! **_

I sighed. _Angel, stop it. I don't... like her._

_**Awww... But fang! You do, and you can't deny it. Plus you know her from somewhere!**_

_Apparently. That doesn't mean anything!____She probably just looks like somebody I know._

_**And how many people do you know?!**_

Ah... She had a point there. I put my head in my hands. I was completely confused and blurred images flashed in my head whenever I looked at her face.

_**Maybe Jeb can answer your questions.**_

My head shot up.

_Jeb?_

_**Yup. Jeb's here right now. He's the person Dr. Martinez told us was here.**_

I ran out of the room and barged into the kitchen. Jeb was leaning on the kitchen worktop, sipping coffee. He looked up and smiled.

"Why, hello there Fang. My, haven't you grown some."

I looked at him then at max. She was massaging her temples looking frustrated. Ten points to the person who guesses why.

"I-"Just as I was about to say something, Dr. Martinez walked in.

"She's lost a lot of blood but she'll be fine." And for some reason, I was relieved.

"Who's lost a lot of blood?" Jeb asked.

"Ah. Well, out shopping, they found another person... like them."

Jeb looked surprised then went all business.

"What's her name? And how did you meet her?"

This time Max spoke.

"We got attacked by a horde of flyboys and erasers. She sort of swooped in and saved us. She killed ALL of them."

"Oh." Jeb looked bemused.

And then Jasmine walked in.

"Where am I?" Then she saw Jeb.

She fainted again.

.......................................................................................................

**Me: I hate Jeb. Don't you?**

**Fang: That's the only thing I can agree on with you.**

**Me: That's mean.**

**Fang: Yes it is.**

**Me:RRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWW!**

**0ooooooo0ooooooo0**


	10. SAY WHAT!

**Me: Hiya people.**

**Fang: yo.**

**Me: you speak... I was starting to think you didn't know how to.**

**Fang: yeah yeah.**

**Me: so what do you think about the story guys? I mean, I'm having trouble keeping max and the flock American. And jasmine English. *Sigh* Oh and by the way, how do you like the bits before and after the stories? Where Fang is talking? Story time.**

**........................................................................................................................**

**Previously:**

_And then Jasmine walked in._

"_Where am I?" Then she saw Jeb._

_She fainted again._

**Jasmine's POV**

I Fainted. Ugh. I was completely disgusted with myself, I mean, that's such an old lady thing to do!

I sort of woke up with my leg all stitched up on a surprisingly comfy sofa.

_How did I get here? In fact where am I?_

I heard voices outside of the room and followed them into the kitchen. All of those kids I saved where in there plus two adults.

"Where am I?" I asked them.

One of the Adults was obviously the one that stitched my leg 'cos she was holding a medical kit. She had a kind expression on, I immediately warmed to her.

Then I looked at the other adult. It was a man. I knew this man.

It was Jeb.

Then I blacked out again.

**Fang's POV**

I jumped forward and caught her. Jeb looked like He was about to have a heart attack. But of course, life isn't that rewarding. For me anyway.

"Is her name by any chance... Jasmine?" Jeb asked and Dr. Martinez stiffened.

"Err... Yeah. Why?" Asked Max.

Jeb stared at Jasmine then said,

"Lay her down in one of the bedrooms Fang and then come back down here. There are some... Important things I need to tell you."

I nodded at Jeb then walked towards the stairs, wondering what was going on.

**Max's POV**

I frowned inwardly. Was there something wrong with Jasmine? Something that might endanger the flock? She seemed fine to me... but then, looks can be deceiving.

Talking about looks, even I could see Fang giving her a one over. I smiled, it would be good for him to finally get a girl. Hopefully, Jasmine likes him as well; otherwise we might have a problem.

I was interrupted in my thoughts by Jeb. I sighed and looked his way just as Fang came back down the stairs.

"Okay. Is everyone listening carefully?" Jeb asked. The flock nodded.

"Good. Well, you all probably noticed that Jasmine has special abilities. And they are very advanced."

He paused, looking at all of our faces in turn, particularly Fang... I wonder what that's about.

"Well there are some things about her you will want to know."

We looked at him expectantly but it was Dr. Martinez that carried on.

"She was made for a reason like you Max. Have you noticed the similarities between you? The looks, the trade-mark tones, the sarcasm and smart-alecness..."

Now that she mentioned it, there were similarities! If I dyed my hair Dark brown and wore green contacts we would look exactly alike! And that steely tone she used on the eraser, totally my own!

WHAT THE H-E DOUBLE HOCKEY STICKS IS GOING ON?!

"Max? MAX!" I snapped out of my thoughts by Nudge... Of course.

"OMG Max, she could be, like your twin sister or something or like a clone or a-what's the phrase? - Oh yeah! A reincarnation... oh no wait, that's not right, that's what Buddhists do. Are you a Buddhist Max? No I don't think so, neither am I. Do you think Jasmine's a Buddhist max? I think- mmmph-"

"Thanks Iggy." We chorused as he placed his hand over her mouth.

Good lord, that chatter box! How can she get from Jasmine being my sister to Jasmine being religious?

I looked at my mom, urging her to carry on. She sighed.

"The thing is max... Jasmine is you sister"

Well that went over like a tonne of bricks.

.......................................................................................................

**Me: I think that was great.**

**Fang: He He...**

**Me: Something funny?**

**Fang: I'mmmm kiiiinnnnddddaaaaa hiiiiiggggghhhhhh riiiiiiigghhhhhtttt noooooowwwwww.**

**Me: Oh dear God... How did this happen?**

**Fang: nnnnuuuudddgggggeeeee pppuuuuuutttttt suuuuuggggaaaarrrrrr iiiiinnnnn mmmmmyyyy ceeerrrreeeaaaallllll... lllooootttsssss oooofffff itttttttt.**

**Me: Uh oh. Hmmm should I take pictures? Maybe I will. Mua ha ha ha ha ha. Review people review! Oh and after I finish this fic, should I do a sequel?**

**0ooooooo0ooooooo0**


	11. Don't call me honey!

**Me: hhhheeeeeellllloooooo my wonderful readers! I got the pictures of Fang hyper by the way! You **_**loved**_** them didn't you Fangy? **

**Fang: Ugh... Don't remind me.**

**Me: mua ha ha ha ha! **

**Fang: *Gives me death glare***

**Me: Hey guys? If you review... I WILL GIVE YOU ONE OF THE PHOTO'S!**

**Fang: WHAT?!**

**Me: He he... okay Fangy, I won't give them one...**

**Fang: Phew...**

**Me: I'll GIVE THEM TWO!**

**........................................................................................................................**

**Previously:**

_I looked at my mom, urging her to carry on. She sighed._

"_The thing is max... Jasmine is you sister"_

_Well that went over like a tonne of bricks._

**Max's POV**

Whaaaaat? Was this some sort of stupid joke? Nah... If it was a joke, I don't think my mom would be involved.

I put my head in my hands. First having Angel taken away from me, then finding out that Dr. Martinez was my mom and now this?! I couldn't take much more of these surprises...

I groaned and put my head in my hands.

"Max honey?" Jeb looked at me.

"It's Max," I growled, "Just Max. I'm not you honey or sugar or sweetie... SUGAR HONEY ICE TEA!"

"Wow... She must be really upset." Iggy murmured to Gazzy.

"YOU BET I AM!" I screamed at everyone, I turned to Jeb, "You- you- you BASTARD!"

Everybody gasped, even Jeb winced a little.

"YOU WAITED THIS LONG TO TELL ME?!" I screeched, "THIS LONG?! YOU NEVR TOLD ME I HAD A _SISTER_?!"

"Look, Honey I-" Jeb started but I interrupted.

"DON'T HONEY ME! YOU WAITED ALL THIS TIME? ALL THIS TIME TO TELL ME I HAD A SISTER?! A _TWIN_ SISTER?! Wait..."

I suddenly realised something and everyone breathed out in relief.

"If she's my sister then... Mom had another child. You didn't tell me?" I asked her.

"I'm sorry Max. I signed a contract with Jeb, when I found out you were my daughter. It said that I was allowed to keep in touch with you... If I didn't tell you about Jasmine." She said, grabbing my hand tightly.

"Why?" I felt closed out and confused. I didn't like that feeling, it made me feel weak and I didn't like feeling weak.

"Jasmine is Very powerful, intelligent, beautiful and kind. Everything a girl should be, we thought you might get... competitive and that would stray you off the path of saving the world." Jeb said,

"The good news is that, now she's out of the school, you can help each other save the world. You see Max; you were both made for that purpose."

I was stunned into silence. Everybody was watching me with various levels of caution, thinking I might break out into another rant again.

I sighed and put my head into my hands.

"Can we discuss this later, I'm kinda.... tired. Um... I'm gonna check on Jasmine" I said, not looking at anyone.

Everyone murmured goodnight and somebody patted my shoulder. I' pretty sure it was Ella.

Looks like Ella gat's another sister. I wonder how she feels about that.

_**Oh Em Gee Max! She's totally excited. Her and nudge are gonna take you guys shopping and get you two matching clothes 'cos you guys are twins.**_

_Whoa, slow down! No shopping... You've been hanging out too much with Nudge, Angel._

_**Do you like Jasmine, Max?**_

_Dunno, half the time she been here, she's been unconscious._

_**Ha ha, Fang likes her though. I think she's gonna wake up now. You should go and see her.**_

_Will do. Goodnight sweetie._

_**Night Max.**_

I walked up the stairs and into the room that me and Jasmine were apparently sharing.

I looked down at Jasmine's face just as she opened her eyes.

.......................................................................................................

**Me: Wonder what they're gonna talk about?**

**Fang: How can you wonder? YOU'RE THE WRITER!**

**Me: NO WAY! Yeah well AT THE MOMENT I have no idea of what to do next.**

**Fang: I think they should go to the beach.**

**Me: Why?**

**Fang: Because then they have to wear bikini's... He he he... **

***Jasmine slaps him over head***

**Me: Review people! Oh and Can you give me some ideas of what to do next? What did you think of this one?**

**0ooooooo0ooooooo0**


	12. Knocking heads!

**Me: Wowza! He he... always wanted to say that...**

**Fang: Darn it...**

**Me: What?**

**Fang: I had a dream that you were normal, I thought it was some sort of sign. Like that you were gonna be even slightly un-insane today. Guess I was wrong...**

**Me: ha... no.**

**Fang: *grins***

**Me: *rolls eyes* 'Kay, here's the next chappy. **

**........................................................................................................................**

**Previously:**

_I walked up the stairs and into the room that me and Jasmine were apparently sharing._

_I looked down at Jasmine's face just as she opened her eyes._

**Jasmine's POV**

I fainted again! I couldn't believe it! Another thing I couldn't believe was that Jeb was here.

My so called Father figure whom I had loved like a real father. Then when he left, I despised him more the whole of the school put together.

I decided to forget all the times I had fainted and start afresh, and by doing so, I was going to go back down stairs and get some answers.

Firstly, was Max my real sister? Secondly, what was Jeb doing here? And thirdly, who was the Dark headed boy that kept on staring at me?

While I was contemplating these questions in my head, one part of my mind asked, what was I going to do next? After I got my answers, then what?

I certainly wasn't going to run back to the school, and according to the government... I didn't even exist. Not officially anyway.

I wondered how Max felt.

Then with a jolt I realised that she was in the exact position that I was in. For some reason I felt comforted by that fact, like I had somebody there with me, someone who would understand.

Of course, I hardly knew her and how did I know that she even liked me? All this would become clear soon enough, all of my questions.

I sighed, time to get up.

I opened my eyes to find two big brown ones staring down at me quite close to my face.

I yelled out and shot upwards, banging foreheads with the other person in the process.

I clutched my head, groaning. _Man_ that hurt!

I heard a groan from the floor by the side of my bed. I looked down to find Max rolling around on the floor saying something about stupid over reactions.

For some reason this made me laugh. I doubled over on my bed, clutching my stomach, laughing.

Max looked at me and then started to laugh as well. At the same time, the kind lady came in and smiled.

"I'm glad you two are getting along," She said.

This made us laugh even harder.

Then the dark haired boy came in, looked at us and shook his head. Then he went back out muttering something like women and how we act like we're from planet la la.

By this time, I was laughing so hard that I fell of the bed and landed on Max. Her breath went out with a big _oof!_

We knelt there catching out breaths. I held out my hand.

"I don't think we were properly introduced. I'm Jasmine." I said to her.

She looked at me then a slow smile spread through her lips.

"Max." She said, still a little breathless.

"Jasmine, I'm Dr. Martinez... or you can call me Mom." She said, giving me a nervous smile.

I looked up at her, shocked. Then I looked at Max, as though saying _is this true?_

She nodded, surprisingly knowing what meant.

I looked at Dr. Martinez and took a deep breath. I stood up and steeped forwards.

"Well, if you're my mum, then I'll have to do this won't I?" I said to her.

She looked confused. I ram forward and hugged her. She started to cry and hugged me back even harder.

Then I felt Max joining in on the hug- fest.

After a while we let go, hearing a chorus of awww's coming from the bedroom door. Three girls stood there.

"Hey guys, we thought we'd come up and see what you guys were doing and Jeb said go ahead and then we saw you guys having a group hug and we thought it was soooo cute and then we awww'd because now you guys are a proper family and max gets her sister and- mmmph-"

I stood there, dumb struck while the little blonde haired girl took her hand off of the talkative girls mouth. My god. How can a girl that small come up with that much.

"Thanks Angel." Everyone said.

Angel, that's a cute name. And it suits her as well.

_**Thank you. I like your name too.**_

I jumped, but nobody noticed.

_Err... voice?_

_**No silly! I'm not your voice. I'm the blonde haired girl, angel.**_

_Ah... and uh what are you doing in my head may I ask._

_**Oooh... I'm a mind reader and I can also send thoughts. I can control minds as well, and I can talk to fish and breathe under water and change what I look like.**_

_Wow, you're pretty talented__**. **__Are you a bird kid as well?_

_**Yeah, we all are. We're the flock. Max's Flock, she's the leader. Oh, and Fang's second in command.**_

_And fang is...?_

_**Oh yeah, I forgot you don't know our names. Okay, Nudge is the motor mouth you just met, she's 11. She can attract metal and if she touches something, she immediately knows everything about the person that last used it.**_

_Oh..._

_**And The gasman is my brother and he's 8. He can fart really smelly smells and when he does, it literally looks like a mushroom is coming out of his-**_

_OKAY okay... Too much information thank you very much..._

_**Ha! Okay, next is Iggy, He's your age. He's blind but it's almost like he isn't. He is so talented! He's a pyro you see. He builds bombs with gazzy and they're really good at it, and he knows how to cook better than anyone.**_

_Cool... and what about Max?_

_**Oh yeah. She has super-speed while flying like you, but not on the ground like you. She also has a voice in her head like you.**_

_Yeah, that gets annoying._

_**Yeah, I know, 'cos I have to listen to it most of the time as well... Oh yeah, there's Ella but she's not a bird kid and she doesn't have any power. She's max's half-sister... which means she's your half sister as well!**_

_That's great! Don't tell anyone this... but it's a kinda nice feeling having all these cool people around me. Plus family. S' great._

_**Isn't it? Don't worry, I won't tell anybody. Now... who's next? Oh yeah, it's Fang. Fang's your age and he's really quiet. He can also be really scary when he's angry... like when he's fighting. He's real strong. Oh and there's one more thing...**_

_What?_

Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I yelled and span around knocking myself onto the person in the process. I fell on top of the person hard.

I looked down and found myself staring into the dark haired boy, Fang's face... which was inches from mine.

I blushed and started to get up. I felt his hand on my waist keeping me down.

"Why, hello there," He said, smirking, "enjoying the view?"

"Let. Me. Go." I growled.

"What if I don't want to?" He said, still smirking.

"Then I'll make you." I grinned at him.

I slid my hands over his chest and breathed on his neck. I felt his grip loosen and leaped up.

I looked down at him, smirking.

"You boys are all the same." I said to him and flounced off smiling.

_What did you want to tell me angel?_

_**Oh... nothing **_she thought to me giggling _**you'll find out soon enough.**_

I felt her presence leave my head, leaving me slightly puzzled, wondering what she meant.

I shrugged and walked down stairs. My stomach rumbled and I laughed.

LUNCH!

...............................................................................................................................

**Me: That's probably the longest so far I think.**

**Fang: no, I think it's the chapter "BOOM!"**

**Me: yeah, whatever. It's still long though, SEE GUYS?! This is for you my wonderful readers. Especially you **_**Melody's Rose**_**.**

**Fang: So what next?**

**Me: wait and see Fang, Wait and see...**

**0ooooooo0ooooooo0**


	13. Couldn't be assed

**Me: I'll try and make this one as long as possible guys.**

**Fang: yeah.**

**Me: what?**

**Fang: **_**what?**_** What?**

**Me: **_**What? What?**_** What?**

**Fang: **_**What? What? What?**_** What?**

**Me: please stop doing that.**

**Fang: *Shrugs and grins***

**Me: STORRRYYYYYYYY!!!!**

**........................................................................................................................**

**Previously:**

_I shrugged and walked down stairs. My stomach rumbled and I laughed._

_LUNCH!_

**Jasmine's POV**

I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, it was empty and I figured nobody would mind if I went to the fridge and made myself something to eat.

I decided to make an omelette for myself. I know what you're thinking, _How does she know how to cook? _

Well, while I was on the run I went to a shop to get some food and I saw a cook book with really nice foods in it. I read through it and somehow I just remembered everything.

So while I was mixing up the ingredients I felt somebody's presence in the room. I turned and grinned.

"Thinking of sneaking up on me again?" I asked Fang.

He raised an eyebrow. I think he was quite surprised, given he doesn't show emotion much from what I could see.

"How did you know I was there? Normally, I can sneak on people no problem" He said to me.

I shrugged and turned back to my omelettes.

"I just knew."

"But how?"

"You know, I was under the impression that you weren't a talkative guy."

"Shut up."

"Make me!" I baited.

He grinned and ran over and stopped just behind me. He put his hands on my shoulder and turned me to face him. He leaned in and whispered in my ear.

"You were saying?"

I shivered and I think he noticed because he smirked. I glared at him and turned back to my now cooked omelette.

I took it out of the pan and onto my plate, adding some spices and dried onions. I heard Fangs stomach growl and I smiled.

"You want some?" I asked him.

He eyed the food warily.

"What?" I asked him.

"If you're Max's sister then you've gotta be bad at cooking" He said.

I scowled.

"That's a bit of a generalisation. I'm fine at cooking!"

"It's just..." He glanced back at the food and had a cautious expression on his face.

I frowned at him then took my plate over to the dining room table.

I called over my shoulder.

"If you don't like my cooking, make your own omelette!"

I sat down at the table and began to eat. I moaned. It was _so_ good.

Just as I was about half way through it, Fang came in with a fork.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"Some omelette" He replied.

He sat down next to me and started eating off my plate.

"Huh, this is pretty good" He looked surprised and I smirked as if to say, _I told you so!_

He rolled his eyes at me and carried on eating.

"Y'know, you could have gotten your own plate" I said.

"Couldn't be assed" He muttered.

"Language!" I frowned at him.

He smirked and finished the last of his half just as the Flock came in.

Nudge, Ella and Angel started giggling.

"What's so funny?" I raised my eyebrows at them.

"Yeah, what's so funny?" Fang repeated.

For some reason, this made them laugh harder. The Iggy guy was grinning and even Max was smiling.

"Oh nothing!" Ella said breezily.

We heard some footsteps coming up the hall way and the door way.

Jeb came in and everybody stiffened, waiting for my reaction. For some reason, Fang shifted closer, all most in front of me.

"Jeb" I nodded at him.

He merely looked wary.

I fought the urge to laugh. I think he still remembered the time when me and- I shut my thoughts off quickly. I wouldn't let myself think about that particular person.

"Jasmine... It's good to see you" He started.

This time I really did laugh. A high one full of scorn.

"Wish I could say the same to you Jeb. But I can't, so I won't. You left me Jeb. In that hell-hole, to be experimented on. To be pushed around. They wanted me to fall, to trip up and not come back up again. But I kept on going. I wouldn't give them the satisfaction."

Jeb look downright scared now. Like I was gonna hurt him or something.

And you know what? That's exactly what I did.

I launched forward.

...............................................................................................................................

**Me: Sorry for those of you that have already read this. I submitted it by accident last night while I was almost asleep, without checking that it was actually finished. Sorry. Oh, and I got some bad reviews when I went to delete it. Look, for those of you that don't like the story DONT READ IT!**

**Fang: Yeah guys. I read those reviews and they were pretty cruel.**

**Me: I knew I said that I was open to criticism but the one's that said that MAX+FANG=LOVE, Yeah well, I like Fax as well but that isn't what my story is about so get over it. For those of you that like my story and are giving good reviews. I LOVE YOU! But in a totally non sexual way. I swear. You guys are awesome and I will vote for you if you ever want to become president or something. Yeah...**

**Fang: you are insane.**

**Me: You are annoying.**

**Fang: so are you.**

**Me: I know.**

**0ooooooo0ooooooo0**


	14. Twenty questions

**Me: Went to sleep at 12:30 at night... so tired... **

**Fang: Yeah and then you woke me up really early...**

**Me: yeah sorry about that but I was really bored and I needed something funny to get me going.**

**Fang: *Sigh***

**Me: *Grinning* Love the reviews guys, thanks for the constructive criticism. I'll try and use most of your ideas.**

**........................................................................................................................**

**Previously:**

_Jeb look downright scared now. Like I was gonna hurt him or something._

_And you know what? That's exactly what I did._

_I launched forward._

**Jasmine's POV**

I punched him hard on the face and he rammed into the wall. Everybody gasped but nobody attempted to help him up.

He got up unsteadily holding his jaw.

I heard a muffled snort behind me and looked around. Max was struggling to not burst out laughing.

I raised my eyebrow at her and started giggling.

The floodgates opened and then all the girls and I were rolling on the floor laughing.

Fang and the guys looked down at us completely bewildered.

"Have any idea what's going on?" Iggy asked Fang.

"Not a clue" He answered.

We all got up gasping for breath to discover that Jeb had left the room.

"That was so... so cool!" Gazzy exclaimed.

I smiled. What a cute kid!

I turned to the other guys.

"What now?" I asked them.

"Oh, oh I know! Let's sit down in the kitchen and play a game. I think it's called twenty questions and I don't really know how to play but we can just make it up. Okay so, all of us as in Fang, Iggy, Angel, Ella and me will take it in turns to ask you and Max questions. Just to see how alike you guys really are. See, isn't that a good idea? 'Cos I'm 13 now so I don't talk as much as I used to and when I do it makes sense. Not like- mmmph-"

"Thanks Iggy" We all chorused.

That girl continues to surprise me.

"I think that's a good idea guys. Whaddaya say?" Max asked everybody.

"YES!" They yelled.

"Okay, everybody in the kitchen!" We all herded into the Kitchen and sat don't either on the counter or on the floor.

"Okay, who's going first?" I asked.

"ME!" Angel shouted.

I smiled and urged her to ask her question.

"Well, what is your worst fear? In animals or insects."

"Snakes" Max said.

"Spiders" I said.

They all nodded and Iggy sniggered, I through a bread roll at him.

"Oh, sure, pick on the blind kid, why don't you!" He scowled my way.

I laughed.

"Well if you're so handicapped how come you can make bombs and how come you can cook? Huh?"

He turned red.

"That's not the point!" We all laughed.

"Iggy, why don't you go first?" Max said.

He grinned.

"What's the worst thing that has ever happened to you?"

"Um... I once got kissed by an eraser" They all stared at me. Iggy started laughing.

"Oh shut up" I muttered.

"How about you max?" Asked Iggy.

"Err, actually, the same thing happened to me once" She murmured.

We all laughed and she glared at us.

"My turn!" Nudge yelled.

I grinned. I wondered if she could manage just asking one question instead of ten. Angel giggled.

"Go ahead nudge" Max said.

"Okay um.... Okay I got it. What is one thing you hate about you personality like, err, I hate that I always have so many questions but nobody ever lets me ask them" She said.

"Hmmm... I'm an extremely clumsy person. I nearly always trip over my own feet or knock something down." I said and caught Max's eye. We smirked at each other.

"Um, I'm a terrible cook. I can't help it really." Max said and we both laughed.

"Who's next?" I asked.

"ME ME ME!" Gazzy shouted.

"Knock yourself out Gaz" Max told him.

"Okay, um, who's your favourite person in the whole world?"

Well that threw me. And Max to by the looks of it. We looked at each other and grinned.

"MYSELF!" we both yelled together then fell about laughing. The other's chuckled too.

"Fang next" I sang. The other's laughed.

"Do you guys consider yourself stubborn?" He asked.

WHAAAAAAAAAT?! I was _so_ not gonna answer that!

_**Please answer the question Jasmine! PLeeeaaassssseeeeee! Please, Please, Please, Please, Ple- **_Angel whined inside my head.

_Okay fine!_

Angel smiled... well _angelically_ at me. **(AN: I'm pretty sure that's a line in one the books but I'm not sure)**

"No" Me and Max both said together.

"I think you are" Fang smirked at us.

"WE ARE NOT!" we both yelled at him.

Everybody laughed and even I had to smile a bit.

Just then Mum came in.

"Guys, why is Jeb's nose bleeding?" She asked.

My lip twitched.

"Um, my fist accidently connected with his face. Don't worry, I'll keep my hands under control from now on" I said to her mock innocently.

Iggy muffled a snort and pretended to sneeze.

Mum looked from me to Max then back to me and sighed.

"You two are definitely twins" She sounded angry but I could tell that was making an effort not to laugh.

We smiled, Mum smiled back.

"I was thinking that maybe we should go shopping. I noticed you didn't have many clothed with you." She said to me.

I gulped.

"Uh, Shopping?" I said.

She laughed. "Yes, Max doesn't like shopping either"

I looked at Max, she looked back. We shrugged and looked back to Mum.

"Sure, as long as I don't have to get anything pink or any make up. No skirts either" I told her but I stared pointedly at Nudge and Ella. The smiled sweetly at me.

I sighed.

Shopping it is.

...............................................................................................................................

**Me: How was that? I took the advice someone gave me and gave Jasmine some flaws. After all, nobody's perfect.**

**Fang: With me as an exception of course.**

**Me: *Sigh* Ever the ego aren't you.**

**Fang: You know me so well.**

**Me: Ha ha... REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I need ideas as well please. I'm stuck. I will give you sweeties...?**

**0ooooooo0ooooooo0**


	15. Awkward Positions

**Me: Hey guys. Sorry it's been a while since I last updated but I had an English project to do and didn't have any time.**

**Fang: or you just couldn't be pi**ed.**

**Me: What is it with boys and swearing?**

**Fang: *Shrugs* It's a guy thing.**

**Me: That's probably why I'll never understand.**

**Fang: Yeah, tha's right...**

**Me: care to speak in full sentences? Or are you just not capable of that?**

**Fang: *Grins***

**Me: idiot... Anyway, I'm kinda blocked at the moment and I was wondering if you guys could give me some ideas. Please.**

**........................................................................................................................**

**Previously:**

"_I was thinking that maybe we should go shopping. I noticed you didn't have many clothed with you." She said to me._

_I gulped._

"_Uh, Shopping?" I said._

_She laughed. "Yes, Max doesn't like shopping either"_

_I looked at Max, she looked back. We shrugged and looked back to Mum._

"_Sure, as long as I don't have to get anything pink or any make up. No skirts either" I told her but I stared pointedly at Nudge and Ella. The smiled sweetly at me._

_I sighed._

_Shopping it is._

**Jasmine:**

I sighed.

Right now, I was in a cramped BMW with ten other people. I don't know how we managed it, but we did.

It was getting really stuffy and everybody was getting grouchy from what I could see. I opened the window a breathed in some of the cool fresh air.

"Hey, close the window, it's blowing in my face!" Somebody yelled from behind me.

Oh yes, I forgot to mention the seating arrangements, didn't I?

So, Jeb was driving. Boy was he a boring driver, really slow and everything. I've been led to believe that people's personalities are reflected on their driving. This proves it.

Mom was sitting in the passenger seat with Angel on her lap.

Max was sitting behind the driver's seat with nudge on her lap.

Iggy was in the middle with gazzy on his lap and Ella on the floor in front of him. He looked oddly uncomfortable. I'm pretty sure he has a thing for Ella.

Now, you're wondering where I was sitting aren't you?

I was behind the passenger seat...

On Fang's lap.

Please don't laugh, this is really uncomfortable. Especially since Angel keeps trying to persuade me that I like Fang.

To be honest, I'm really not sure.

I mean, I've only known him for a while... although, It feels like I've known him forever. We seem to read each other really well.

But it would just be wrong to like him. He's Max's best friend and second in command. It would be weird.

You're probably trying to figure out who yelled out when I opened the window, right?

Have a guess.

Five points to Gryffindor if you guessed it was Fang.

"I'm bloody burning up for goodness sake! Stop whining!" I yelled back, glaring at him.

He scowled and turned away. This is kind of hard when you have somebody sitting on you.

I wriggled. Even with the window open I was still incredibly hot.

"Will you stop fidgeting?!" Fang said. I wriggled some more.

He wrapped his arms around me, refraining me from moving even a little bit. This made me even hotter. I turned red and looked away, but not before he got a glimpse of my blushing face. Ugh, since when do I blush?!

**Fang's POV:**

I wrapped my arms around her arms and waist, stopping her from moving.

She stopped immediately and tried, unsuccessfully to hide her blush. I raised my eyebrow at her, she looked angry with herself. I suppose she doesn't blush very often.

To be honest, even I was a little uncomfortable with this awkward position and untangled myself from her. She sighed with relief. I wondered what was up with her.

Angel tried to smother a giggle in my head.

_Out Angel!_

_**Sorry Fang, but your thoughts are kind of loud. Plus, I was too tempted.**_

How's that for a weird statement?!

_Can you please resist temptation then? Please?_

She giggled again and I felt her presence leave my head.

Angel had been bugging me on a daily basis nowadays. About Jasmine. 'Nuf said.

She seemed to have gotten it into her head that I liked Jasmine. I would say no but... I don't really know. I felt like I knew her from somewhere but that was impossible. I didn't really know many people. Maybe it's just 'cos she was a lot like Max.

I looked out of the window, angling my head so I could get a lungful of cool air.

I glanced over at Jasmine; she was gazing out the window, a blank expression on her face. For a minute I wondered what she was thinking about.

We suddenly went over a bump and Jasmine landed with a thump on... a tender part of my body.

I took a sharp intake of breath. Trying to stop the blood rushing to that... particular part of my body.

"You okay? You look kind of... strained" She asked me.

"Three words. Hormonal. Teenage. Boy." I replied.

"Oh! I...uh..." She ducked her head, embarrassed and tried to shift off of my lap a bit, but it only drove her closer into my lap.

It took all of my willpower to stop the moan that threatened to leave my lips.

She tried again but I stopped her by putting my hand on her leg.

She looked up at me, surprised.

I didn't actually know why I did it. I hastily removed it.

She didn't stop looking at me. Her face was unusually unreadable, although I thought I saw a hint of... was it... excitement... expectancy...?

I shook my head, as if it my clear my thoughts. It was the hormones talking, I tried to convince myself.

"We're here now guys!" Jeb called from the front.

The little ones all cheered.

We drove into the parking lot, trying to find a space.

There were so many cars, which meant there would be even more people. Not such a great thought for a claustrophobic, paranoid bid-kid. I could tell by Jasmine's panicked expression that she just realised the same thing.

I briefly put my hand on her shoulder, rubbing soothing circles. She glanced at me with confusion and then sighed blissfully. I grinned.

We finally found a spot and jumped out of the car as quickly as we could. Iggy actually bent down and kissed the ground.

Ella giggled, Iggy looked pleased with himself.

There was something going on between those two, I was sure.

"Right guys," Dr. Martinez announced, "We'll all split up into groups, okay? Fang, Iggy, Gazzy and Jeb. Me, Max and Angel. Ella, Nudge and Jasmine. Phone me when you're finished and we'll decide on a meeting place."

We all nodded.

Jasmine looked nervously at her groupies. They looked evilly back.

I chuckled. This should be interesting.

...............................................................................................................................

**Me: I made it long for you guys. Did you like it?**

**Fang: Why did you make me go all pervy?**

**Me: 'Cos it's funny.**

**Fang: For you maybe...**

**Me: absolutely. Review. See that button down there? It's calling your name! It **_**wants**_** you to click it! By the way, I need some Ideas of how to give Gazzy and nudge some spotlight. Help needed. I will be your slave for... erm... ever, if you wish...???**

**0ooooooo0ooooooo0**


	16. Shopping trip part one

**Me: ****I'm listening to the BEST song right now! It's "When I get home you're so dead" By Mayday Parade. So good, though a bit wrong...**

**Fang: There's nothing wrong about it.**

**Me: You think that 'cos you're a boy... and a perv!**

**Fang: I'm not!**

**Me: You're not a boy? Whoa...**

**Fang: NO you stupid little... UGH!! I AM NOT A PERV!**

**Iggy: Chill Dude...**

**Fang: What're you doing here?**

**Iggy: Author's thing. She teleported me here.**

**Fang: Okay...**

**Me: He he... Here's the next chappie guys.**

**........................................................................................................................**

**Previously:**

"_Right guys," Dr. Martinez announced, "We'll all split up into groups, okay? Fang, Iggy, Gazzy and Jeb. Me, Max and Angel. Ella, Nudge and Jasmine. Phone me when you're finished and we'll decide on a meeting place."_

_We all nodded._

_Jasmine looked nervously at her groupies. They looked evilly back._

_I chuckled. This should be interesting._

**Ella's POV**

Me and Nudge smiled at Jasmine evilly. She looked at us back and forth nervously.

"Now guys, you promised me you wouldn't make me do anything against my will" She said cautiously.

"Nu uh. _Mom_ promised you. We just sat there and nodded" I replied.

"Now come on, we have soooo much to do! Like hair accessories, shirts, make-up, shoes- come on!" She growled when Jasmine started backing away.

She shook my head.

"You've gotta do as we say or we'll stick Angel on you" I grinned at her.

"Angel's not here" Jasmine pointed out.

"We can call her. She'll be happy to help" I held up her phone.

"What the- How did you get that?!" She said, frantically checking her pockets for holes.

"Oh, it just so happens that I'm a pretty good pick-pocket" I said breezily.

She gawked at me. Then jutted her chin out and stood up straighter.

"Well, let's get going then" She started walking, trying to keep as much of her pride with her as possible.

"The shops are this way Jasmine" I said, pointing in the opposite direction.

She growled, turned and stomped the other way. It took all of my will power to not burst out laughing right there and then.

We glanced at each other and hurried to catch up with her.

**Fang's POV**

So far, the shopping trip wasn't going half bad.

I had already got my stuff, four black shirts and some faded black jeans.

Iggy had taken more time with his stuff, touching all the clothes to see their colours. I also think his slowness was because of the pretty blonde standing behind the counter.

He chatted her up for a while and I knew that if Max had been here she would of dragged him off, yelling at him in the process.

When he successfully got her number we walked with gazzy asking him what he was talking to that girl for. He didn't answer so I said,

"Iggy's doing what most sixteen year old boys do- running on hormones"

Gazzy looked confused and Iggy glared at me.

"And you don't do the same thing?" Iggy spat.

"Dude, I don't need to- They come at me like bee's to honey!" I said, grinning.

Gazzy suddenly gasped and I stiffened and did a 360, expecting erasers or flyboys to jump out at us. I saw nothing.

I turned back to Gazzy, irritated.

"Gazzy, don't do that again" I scolded him.

When he didn't reply I followed his gaze and saw this HUGE toy shop. Seriously, it looked like Santa's workshop in there.

Gazzy turned to me, his eyes the size of dinner plates.

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair, knowing what was about to come.

"Oh Fang, pleeeeease can we go in there? Pretty please? Please please please please!" he begged.

I looked at him then immediately regretted it. He had bambi eyes on.

"Fine," I groaned, "but only for ten minutes, then we have to go"

He grinned at me and ran at top speed to the store, nearly knocking over an old couple that were walking past.

"Smooth dude" Iggy said, smirking at me.

"Shut up" I muttered. He would be in the same position if it wasn't for the fact that he was blind.

"C'mon, let's go get him before he buys the whole store" I said and started walking. Iggy followed my footsteps.

Inside was like a kid's heaven. There were loads of stressed out parents trying to calm down there little ones.

The shelves were stacked with every toy you could possibly think of- and even more! I pinched the bridge of my nose. This was gonna be hell.

"You two seem a little old to be in here" Someone said next to me.

Iggy and I turned to see a girl round about our age smiling at us.

"Uh yeah, we're just here for the little guy over there" I said, nodding at Gazzy who was staring- and practically drooling- at some car set. _Hot wheels_ I think it was called. Weird.

"Oh how sweet! Looking out for your younger brother" She smiled again and I noticed that she was actually kinda pretty.

She was about a head shorter that Jasmine and a little plumper. She had ink black hair in a sort of page-boy (obviously dyed) and heavily made-up face.

Not my type. Too artificial.

Not that I was looking for anyone. Nah, I had too much to do to be worried about that sorta thing.

Iggy, on the other hand, loved it. He waggled his eyebrows at her and started talking to her about her hairdo.

I shook my head and walked over to where gazzy was.

"How you doin' kid?" I asked.

"Can I have this car set Fang? I promise I won't ask for anything else, I swear it even!" He said, pointing to the set he was looking at before.

I nodded.

He yelled and punched the air.

"Thanks so much Fang! You totally rock!" He said and hugged me before running up to the counter.

I smiled for a millisecond. If Jasmine or Max had been here, they would've teased me about how daddy I was with Gazzy.

I mean Iggy and Gazzy were always together. But Iggy was like a brother to him. I was more of a Dad. And you know what? I enjoyed it.

I walked over to the counter where Gazzy had placed the set and handed my money to the girl who was sitting there.

"Here's two hundred and sixty back, sir. Would you like a receipt?" She said, smiling flirtatiously at me.

"Uh, sure" I replied.

She turned to the till and started typing things in while I worked out how much we spent over all.

Dr. Martinez had given us $500 to spend so we had spent... $240! Jeez, Iggy is a big shopper! And how much was that car set anyway.

I sighed. I'd deal with that later.

The girl turned to me and handed over the receipt, pressing another piece of paper in my hand in the process.

I looked down at it and saw that is had her number on it. I looked up at her and she winked at me.

Gazzy in the meantime was just staring the set, tapping his fingers impatiently, wanting to grab the box, go home and play with it.

I grabbed it and walked away. I looked over at the girl and pointedly through her number in the trash. She looked shocked and I grinned.

The phone Dr. Martinez gave me started ringing, I picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Fang? This is Dr. Martinez. Are you done yet?"

"Yeah"

"Okay. Everybody else is ready, apart from Jasmine, Nudge and Ella so we're going to meet them in the shop they're in"

"Okay"

"See you then"

"Yeah, see you" I hung up and turned to Gazzy and Iggy.

"We're meeting the others where Jasmine, Ella and Nudge are" I said.

"I would've thought Jasmine would be done by now" Iggy murmured.

"You're forgetting that she has Nudge and Ella with her" I reminded him.

He grinned. "Wonder what they made her get"

I was asking myself the same question.

**Jasmine's POV**

"I hate you guys" I said for the fiftieth time today.

Ella and Nudge smiled sweetly at me. I scowled back.

"You'll thank us sometime in the future" Ella said.

"Then you're in for a long wait" I replied, glaring.

So far, we had been in 15 shops. After the fist _two_ I was tired! I had five bags to carry! And that wasn't even all of it!

The worst thing was that we weren't even done.

We were in this swimming costume shop at the mo'. Most of the things they had shoved at me were skimpy bikinis.

The only one I partially like was a deep emerald swimming costume that, according to Ella, brought out my eyes.

It chest part went just under my belly button and the only thing that was keeping my chest from showing was this polished wooden circle. Around my waist was a little belt, the same material as the costume itself. My back was completely showing, although a little... skimpy, it was really nice.

"Remind me why I need a swimming costume?" I asked the girls.

"I told you already! We're planning on going to the beach soon" Ella reminded me.

"Right," I sighed, "Are we done now?"

"A couple more bikinis then, yes, we're done" Ella replied.

"Oh em gee! This is so hot! You have to try this one Jasmine! Oh em gee, Oh em gee!"

"Okay, Okay Nudge!" I yelled.

She held up the skimpiest black sequined bikini I have ever seen. Not that I've seen many but seriously! This piece of material couldn't possibly cover all of me!

"No, No way!" I shook my head vigorously, trying to prove my disapproval.

"But you said you would" Nudge said and gave me Bambi eyes. Ella joined, so I had a double dose of Bambi eyes.

I groaned and slouched, holding my hand out for the bikini.

Ella grinned, handed me the bikini and turned me towards the changing rooms.

**5 minutes later**

Surprisingly, it did fit me. Quite well actually, but there was no way they were gonna make me wear this in public.

"Are you ready Jas?" Ella called from outside the curtain. Lately everybody had been calling me Jas, Saying that calling me by my full name was too formal. I didn't mind really.

"Uh- Yeah, I'm done" I said.

"Okay then. Can you come out please?" She said back.

"Is anybody out there?" I asked nervously.

"Err, no" She sounded strange, but I shrugged and walked out into the shop-

Only to find the whole of the flock plus Ella, Dr. Martinez and Jeb staring at me.

And Fang.

Fang, whose eyes widened when he saw me, was sitting on a chair. He immediately crossed his legs and had the same expression he had on when we went over that bump in the car.

Oh.

...............................................................................................................................

**Me: Did you enjoy that? This is the longest one so far.**

**Fang: How am I like a daddy to Gazzy?**

**Me: You are! Come one, you liked this one, didn't you?**

**Fang: Maybe...**

**Me: Wasn't the beach idea, yours?**

**Fang: Yeah.**

**Me: Huh. I wondered where I got it from.**

**Fang: You're so lucky to have me.**

**Me: Please. Anyway, please review guys. Please! I'm getting desperate! I NEED IDEAS!!**

**0ooooooo0ooooooo0**


	17. Shopping trip part two

**Me: Hey there.**

**Fang: *nods***

**Me: Apparently Fang's gotten it into his head that if he doesn't speak for a long time, I'll eventually get tired of him.**

**Fang: *Nodding***

**Me: Well, He's in for a long wait.**

**Fang: *Depressed sigh***

**Me: Yeah, okay. Next chappie guys. My internet isn't working at the Mo' so I can't see any of the ideas that you gave me... If there is any. Of course, if you're reading this now, it obviously means that my internet is working. Good.**

**........................................................................................................................**

**Previously:**

_Fang, whose eyes widened when he saw me, was sitting on a chair. He immediately crossed his legs and had the same expression he had on when we went over that bump in the car._

_Oh._

**Fang's POV**

Holy crap!

When Jas walked out in that- that thing, it was like, WHOA! Who knew she had that kinda body!

I mean, it was really... revealing. I brought out all the curves of her body and showed of her well muscled and slim stomach and legs.

Plus, due to lots of time outdoors in the sun, she was really tanned as well. Not like Ella's permanent Hispanic tan but a mellower version. She obviously got her looks from her mother. Jeb isn't that pretty... I can't believe I just thought that.

_**Oh Em Gee, Fang, Your thoughts are sooo funny! **_

_ANGEL!_

_**Sorry Fang but I can't help it. Your thoughts are so LOUD when you're thinking about Jas. really loud. **_

_Can't you even try to ignore me?_

_**Nope. This is just what I expected from a sixteen year old guy. You boys are so predictable.**_

_Wow. Really. I did not expect that. I've just been told by an eight year old MIND READER that I'm predictable. _

_**Ah yes. I suppose it does help that I'm a mind reader.**_

_No duh. Now OUT._

She giggled and left my head... and I felt insane just saying that.

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked back towards Jas, then immediately regretting it.

You see. When a guy reaches my age, certain... parts start growing and it's actually kinda painful y'know.

Yeah, I know what you're thinking. _EW, what the hell! I don't wanna hear this!_

I can't help it. This is the only way I can explain this stuff to you. Believe me, I ain't enjoying it myself. But it's gotta be done, right?

If you really don't wanna hear this then you can always skip it.

I crossed my legs and Jas looked at me questioningly. Then realisation dawned on her and she ran back into the changing rooms.

From here I could see that her face was bright red, she obviously wasn't expecting all of us to be here. Me especially.

Somebody started laughing near me. I turned to see Jeb laughing at me, looking pointedly at my crossed legs. I glared at him, refusing to be embarrassed.

Dr. Martinez asked him something; obviously why he was laughing and he told her. She looked my way and smiled. What the hell?! What kinda mother finds out that a hormone crazed boy suddenly has some sort of orgasm when seeing her daughter in a bikini? This one obviously.

I saw Angel giggling and whispering something to Nudge and Ella. They start glancing my way and giggling as well. Particularly Ella, seeing as she's nearer my age and understands thing's like this.

Ella leans over and whispers something to Iggy. I groan. I don't mind the girls, but _Iggy? _He'd rag on me for ages about this!

Iggy sauntered over.

"Now you know how I feel whenever I see Ella" He told me.

I looked up, surprised.

"What? No taunts?" I asked him and he laughed.

"Nah. We're practically adults now, and this is totally my area of expertise"

"Apart from bombs and cooking" I remind him.

"Yeah, apart from those"

We sat there for a while in silence and watched Jas come out of the changing rooms in her normal clothes.

"I can see why you like her. She's totally hot!" He said, grinning.

"I hate to break it to you Iggy, but you can't actually _see_ anything" I told him, grinning slightly.

"What, really?! I had no idea. Why didn't you tell me?!" he said in mock surprise. I chuckled.

Then I frowned, realising what he had said before. "And who said anything about liking her?"

He tapped his nose, "A little mind reader told me"

"Well, then she read wrong" I resorted. I saw Angel look my way and glare at me.

"Dude, you can't be that deluded! You're totally into her. Stop denying it bro, she might just like you back"

"How would I know?"

"Dunno. I can't tell with girls" He answered, glancing at Ella, who was grinning at a fuming Jas. I don't know how he did that. Seeing as he was blind. But that's Iggy for ya'.

I sighed and rubbed my forehead.

"She's so confusing. Every time she walks into a room, my brain goes completely kahblooey" I said and Iggy laughed again.

"Same with me" he said.

"Have you told Ella you like her yet?" I asked.

Iggy sighed, "Nope, every time I try and tell her, my mind goes blank"

I nodded in understanding.

"I'm nodding Iggy" I said, remembering.

He got up. "Yeah well, I'm going over to Gaz. Apparently; he has a new design for a bomb. Oh and Fang?"

I looked up to him questioningly.

"Whatever you decide to do, I'm here for you bro" He said, punching my arm lightly.

As he left, Jas glanced at me and started walking towards me. She grabbed some mint sweets from the counter in the shop as she went by.

She picked up a nearby chair and sat down next to me, then handed me some mints.

"Sooo... How's the shopping trip been for you then?" She asked awkwardly, sucking on a mint.

I shrugged and looked at her.

"So, what are you guys doing here if Max has got that mission to do?" She asked.

I shrugged again then suddenly remembered something and grinned.

"What?" She asked.

I grinned even harder.

"WHAT?!" She whisper-yelled at me.

I started chuckling.

"So help me god, Fang, I swear-" She started.

"School" I said simply.

"I- What?" She asked, alarmed. She obviously thought that I meant the eraser- mad scientist- test tubes 'n all school.

"School. Y'know, High school. You're wondering why we're here since Max and you are supposed to save the world, right?" I asked.

She nodded, wondering where I was going with this.

"Well, the voice told us we could have a... Break or something. So we decided to come here for some relaxation time. Unfortunately, Max's Mom- Your Mom- Had gotten it into her head that we needed an education. We tried to persuade her out of it but- Like you and Max- She's real stubborn" I paused, smirking when Jas glared at me about the last bit. God, I spoke a lot when I was talking to her.

"So we started school about two weeks ago. And I just thought of something" I said.

"Ah, I have to go as well" Jas said slowly, realising what I was getting at.

She looked kind of annoyed so I smiled at her. She smiled back with a slightly surprised expression.

Score.

**Jasmine's POV**

Great, like I don't have enough on my plate already!

I mean _High school_? With all the stuck-up cheerleaders, stupid Jocks, geeky chess club members.

Great. I don't have time for this!

I think Fang saw how I was feeling because he smiled at me. I felt one of my heartstrings twang. Stupid heart! Stop twanging!

I smiled back, surprised.

Since when does Fang smile? Once in a blue moon it seems.

He was talking a hell of a lot lately as well.

"Do you guys wear uniform?" I asked hopefully.

"Nope. So you'll have Nudge and Ella onto you in seconds. This should be fun to watch" He said, smirking.

I shoved him off the chair and, forgetting how strong I was, let myself go with him.

Now I was in the same position that I was when he snuck up on me the other day. Great.

"Well... this is awkward" I said, not looking at him.

To my amazement- and annoyance- he laughed.

I felt myself blush and pulled away. I stood up and offered him my hand. He took it and- to my irritation- it sent shivers down my spine. I'm pretty sure he noticed as well because he smirked.

I threw a mint at him and, aiming for his torso but he caught it in his mouth. I laughed and then started walking to where the other guys were waiting.

"Come on. Everybody's waiting for us and I'm starving! Iggy promised to cook for me tonight as well." I called over my shoulder.

He nodded and, still smirking to himself, picked up the bags and ran after me.

...............................................................................................................................

**Me: How was that? Good? Bad? Terrible? I wanted to include some Jang and this story might become M rated further on. Just warning you 'cos their 16 now guys, so obviously there's gonna be a lot of hormones running wild.**

**Fang: Excellent...**

**Me: That's sick.**

**Fang: I'm a guy. It's what I do.**

**Me: Don't think I won't slap you if you start staring at my bum.**

**Fang: Oh baby, *Mock sexy voice*, you know you would enjoy it. **

**Me: Wha-?! You- You sexist PIG!**

**Fang: Calm down tiger. I know you want me.**

**Me: *spluttering* I- You- You- UGH!**

**Fang: *Shaking with laughter***

**Me: Idiotic little boy.**

**Fang: I'm not a little boy!**

**Me: You certainly act like one. Review guys, I haven't got many and I'm not writing anymore until I get a satisfying amount. Even if they're bad ones.**

**Love you guys! But in a totally non-sexual way. I swear.**

**0ooooooo0ooooooo0**


	18. Max's musings

**Me: Hellooooooo guys. I'm writing this even though I haven't yet published the 17****th**** chapter. That's because my internet is refusing to work. Not my fault.**

**Fang: hellooooooo.**

**Me: wtf?!**

**Fang: I'm being you. E.g. I'm being random. **

**Me: *shaking head with disbelief ***

**Fang: Well, get on with the story already!**

**Me: Uh, right, right! Yes... where was I... so yeah, No internet, that's why it's taken so long to publish my other chapters. Enjoy this one.**

**........................................................................................................................**

**Previously:**

"Come on. Everybody's waiting for us and I'm starving! Iggy promised to cook for me tonight as well." Jasmine called over her shoulder.

Fang nodded and, still smirking to himself, picked up the bags and ran after her.

**Max's POV**

Gah. I hate shopping trips, they suck, seriously.

I'm glad I wasn't with Nudge and Ella, I mean, look what they made Jasmine wear! Jeez...

But Fang's face was priceless. I should've taken a camera.

The car ride back from the mall was equally as uncomfortable as the ride _to_ the mall.

I looked at the others.

I smiled. Iggy and Ella would be such a good couple.

Ella would be Iggy's eyes for him, like that time when we first met Jas. Iggy would protect her like hell and cook for her and just... love her.

He deserved her and she deserved him.

Jasmine and Fang. Hmmm... Fang and Jasmine. They were harder to read.

Yeah, they would definitely be a good couple. The best I think. Though, they were both really stubborn.

Fang... He would be strong for her, protect her, he would be her rock. Jasmine was strong too but it wasn't actually the main thing in her personality, not like Fang.

She would protect him emotionally. From himself perhaps. She would give him love and care for him in a way he never had experienced before.

You could tell that their love was an unbreakable bond, although they didn't know it yet.

Then there was me.

Indestructible Max. Unbreakable Max. Max the invincible.

All the things I wanted to be. All the things they thought I was because I could act like it, because I had more lives than a Buddhist cat. **(AN: Guess which movie that came from.)**

The thing was, I was still incomplete inside. Still breakable. Still far, far away from being invincible.

I keep strong for them. After all, I _was_ the leader. It was my duty.

Although, knowing I could just fly away, Far away from everybody I loved and hated. Knew and didn't know yet. It made it harder to keep in control.

I could just fly to the furthest corners of the world and curl up there. With only my thoughts for company. Thinking about what I should have done and could have done.

Regretting every moment of it but knowing I wouldn't be able to go back.

Sheer will power was the thing that was keeping me from that option. Sheer power of mind was holding me up but I knew- I knew that one day I would fall.

I was like a tight- rope artist. One wobble, one slip of concentration and then it was the darkness below.

The black empty hole that was silently but surely curling its shadowy fingers around my soul.

I shook my head, trying to clear my emo thoughts.

"Max" I heard a voice through my foggy mess of a brain.

"Max!" I heard it again and cleared my mind.

I looked up to see we were parked in Mom's driveway. Nudge was peering through the window.

"Wha?" I asked, my words slurred much to my annoyance.

"We've already gotten out and Iggy's making dinner for Jas. She'll finally see what a genius he is at it! Oh em gee, you're so slow! Come on! Oh and-" She stopped suddenly and her eyes went cloudy.

Meanwhile I climbed out of the car.

Nudge, having come out of her trance, smiled quickly and ran back inside.

_What was that about? _I thought to myself.

_**I told her to leave you alone for a while. **_Angel's high soprano voice filled my head.

_Well, thanks sweetheart. Why though?_

_**Your thoughts were scaring me Max. I needed to ask you, you wouldn't really leave us would you?**_

I was immediately angry with myself. How could I have forgotten to block my mind! Now Angel knew what I had kept secret for so long. Typical. I was going Doo- Lally, I knew it.

_I'm so sorry honey. I'm not gonna leave, don't worry._

She was silent for a moment.

_**I guess... And Max?**_

_Yes?_

_**You'll find a mate, soon. And you'll be happy and you'll be whole again and that black hole will go away and you and Jasmine will save the world and we'll all be one big happy family.**_

I almost cried at her words.

_You have no idea how much that means to me Angel._

_**I think I have some idea.**_

We both laughed and I walked into the kitchen where Iggy was making dinner.

My big happy family.

...............................................................................................................................

**Me: I'm so proud of this one.**

**Fang: It's good.**

**Me: good? Is that all that you can say! This is a masterpiece!**

**Fang: Whatever you say.**

**Me: You are so infuriating.**

**Fang: uh huh.**

**Me: Whatever. You've ruined my happy glow now! You should be ashamed.**

**Fang: I totally am. I'm gonna go to church right now and beg some God I don't believe in, to forgive me. Not.**

**Me: You are a terrible sinner. **

**Can I please have some reviews for this one? Because this is definitely my best work.**

**0ooooooo0ooooooo0**


	19. evil beauticians in training

**Me: SORRY SORRY SORRY! I'm so sorry! I know it's been ages! SSSOOOOOOO SOOOORRRRYYYYYY!**

**Fang: Jeez, calm down.**

**Me: I will not calm down; my readers probably hate me now! *Sobbing***

**Fang: stop, please. I can't deal with crying, hormonal, teenage girls.**

**Me: Shut up.**

**Me: okay guys. This might be quite short, I'm not sure yet. Love you guys! Hope you like this one!**

**........................................................................................................................**

**Previously:**

_You have no idea how much that means to me Angel._

_**I think I have some idea.**_

We both laughed and I walked into the kitchen where Iggy was making dinner.

My big happy family.

**Jasmine's POV**

I was running, running as fast as I could, through the building.

My heart pounding, constantly looking back to see if they had caught up with me.

I gulped in air, and looked for an escape route.

A door, any door would do, or a room which could be locked from inside. There were lots of those, but they had made sure that they were locked from outside as well, so I couldn't hide from them.

They had thought of everything, I would give them that.

"Stop right there" a voice growled from behind me.

I stiffened.

They had found me. No no no no NO!

"You thought you could get away from us could you?" Another voice said.

I shook my head slowly.

They walked around to the front of me.

"Please. PLEASE don't make me! I'll do anything!" Yeah I know. _Jasmine begging?! No way! _

Yeah well. This was a really bad situation. I knew it would come though. I knew they would get me eventually.

"I'm sorry Jas. But this is crucial." Ella said in front of me with Nudge by her side.

"Yeah Jas. Crucial. You need to let us give you a makeover! Once we're done with you, all the guys in the state will be coming after you!" Nudge said, grinning evilly.

"That's what I'm afraid of" I said weakly.

They smiled at me and dragged me off to Ella's bedroom.

We walked (well I was dragged) into the room.

I gasped. Despair gripped my mind.

The whole room was transformed into some sort of beauty salon. Ella's mirror was in the centre, propped up behind her desk so when I sit down I'd be able to see what was happening with me.

There was every bit of makeup you could possibly imagine on the desk and some on the bed.

The clothes that they had picked out for me were neatly laid out on the bed.

I had no say in the matter of clothing of course. Unfortunate.

Ella sat me in the chair opposite the desk and then turned the mirror around so I couldn't see my reflection.

"Hey, hey! What are you doing?!" I exclaimed.

"I'm turning the mirror around so it'll be a surprise what we do to you. I thought about blindfolds but then we wouldn't be able to make up your face properly. Don't try to peek while Ella's goes to the bed to get products. I'll be watching you here. " Nudge said.

I glared but she just smiled sweetly at me.

Grumbling to no one in particular, I braced myself for what was about to happen.

Ah yes. You probably want to know what all of this commotion is about, right?

Well, today was my first day at High school and, like Fang predicted, Ella and Nudge were determined to give me a makeover.

I didn't have any choice. Those girls are sneaky I tell you!

Angel giggled in my head.

Oh yes, and the fact that a mind controlling little girl on their side does not help.

I had to keep my eyes closed through the process. Phhhhttttttt.

I tried not to think of what I would look like at the end of this. Not working.

"You had a shower right?" Ella asked.

I nodded, scowling at the wall.

"Good, because I'm gonna start with your face then I'll do your nails next and then your hair. Remember, when you put your clothes on, be careful. I don't want you to ruin the new look I'm gonna give you." She said.

I groaned.

Somebody snickered in the doorway.

I turned to see Max smirking at me.

Yeah, well, Seeing as Nudge and Ella have a new Barbie doll (Me...), Max doesn't have to deal with this anymore. Lucky duck.

"What?" I asked, irritated.

"Oh, nothing" She said breezily and walked back down the hall downstairs.

"Right. Let's start!" Ella said, excited.

Oh dear lord.

...............................................................................................................................

**Me: I went to a sleepover last night. Didn't get to sleep 'till 6 AM. So very tired.**

**Fang: Now you know how the flock and I feel when on the run.**

**Me: ...**

**Me: well now. I'm running out of ideas. I'm serious guys. I need some. Please review.**

**0ooooooo0ooooooo0**


	20. A girl from the past

**Me: Hi there guys! Loving the reviews! Many thanks to:**

**StalkerOfFang**

**Maxride333**

**Brambleberry or Lionflight**

**Azzara**

**Chetcheerio**

**Malabsorbent**

**And many more. You guys are awesome, if you review, I will guarantee you will be mentioned in my AN's. Special thanks to**** StalkerOfFang****, I will take your idea and play with it for a bit, and mould it into the story. Thank you.**

**........................................................................................................................**

**Previously:**

_I turned to see Max smirking at me._

_Yeah, well, Seeing as Nudge and Ella have a new Barbie doll (Me...), Max doesn't have to deal with this anymore. Lucky duck._

"_What?" I asked, irritated._

"_Oh, nothing" She said breezily and walked back down the hall downstairs._

"_Right. Let's start!" Ella said, excited._

_Oh dear lord._

**Max's POV**

Oh, this was so funny.

I am happy right now. So very, very happy.

I am no longer Nudge and Ella's Barbie doll! Isn't it just great?!

Jasmine is now and boy is she not happy about it. That's one of the validations of us being twins.

God. It's so weird, calling her my twin sister now.

I mean anyone with half a brain cell can tell that just by looking at us. We're not identical twins though. We have exactly the same facial structure but that's basically it.

Jas looks like Mom but (although she keeps on denying it) she has the sort of calm and collected persona of Jeb. Ha ha.

I look more like Jeb (Ugh...) but I find it harder to keep my emotions in check like Mom.

One trade me and Jas do share is our feistiness. And that my friends, we definitely get from our Mom.

"Whoa, your happy glow. It's blinding"A voice said from behind me.** (AN: Hahahahahahahahahahaha)**

I turned to see Fang looking at me. **(AN: Another hahahahahahahahahahaha)**

I grinned at him and he sat next to me on the sofa.

"So, who injected happy into your genetically enhanced blood stream today?" I asked.

"Are you kidding me? That happy is always there, you just have to dive in deep to find it" He said, half smirking.

I laughed, "Yup, and in your case, we'll need a submarine"

He mock glared at me and we sat in companionable silence for a bit.

"So, you like Jas?" I asked, trying hard to hide my smile.

"She's cool" he said casually.

I turned and gave him a look that said _You don't honestly think I'm gonna fall for that do you?_

He sighed. "It's not like that... I have a feeling I've met her before"

"From where, when we've been on the run or... at the school?" I asked.

"I don't know"

I frowned, "Did you meet anyone else like us at the school?"

"Uh, yeah, I did. A girl... but she died" He said, turning away.

I frowned again, "How come you didn't tell us?"

"Didn't think it was that important, it was a long time ago" he said, getting up.

"Fang?"

He looked at me.

"How did that girl die?"

"They killed her" He said simply.

I put my hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry Fang"

He shook his head and walked out into the hall, "It doesn't matter, like I said, it was a long time ago. I shouldn't bother me"

I got up, and then heard him mutter "But it does all the same"

"I'm gonna have a shower now" He called from the stairs.

"Yeah, you do that" I called back.

I walked into the kitchen where Mom and Jeb were having breakfast.

"Shouldn't you be getting dressed for school now?" Mom asked.

"Yeah I will, later" Heading towards the cupboard with the cookies in them. (Yum!)

"Is there something on your mind Maximum?" Jeb asked, sipping his coffee.

"It's Max. And yes there is, infact, there's something I need to ask you" I replied.

"Of course. Ask away" He said.

Mom got up and started sorting out our lunches, but I knew she was listening.

I took a breath, "Well, I was wondering who the girl was that Fang knew back at the school. The one that they killed"

Jeb looked at me sharply, "Who told you that?"

"Er- Fang told me" I said, slightly taken aback.

Jeb got up and started pacing.

"What exactly did he tell you?" He asked.

"Uh, not much, just that he used to know her and that she got killed by the scientists. He didn't tell me why"

"Right, good" Jeb said, rubbing his forehead.

"Good?" I asked, starting to get irritated, "What's going on Jeb? Is there something about that girl and Fang that I should know about? If there is, then I want to know, pronto"

Jeb sighed and sat down. Mom eyed us and then followed suit, sitting down beside me on the kitchen bench.

"I agree with Max, Jeb" Mom said, "It's only fair that she should know what happened. After all, it is her flock."

I smiled up at Mom and she winked back at me.

Jeb looked from Mom to me to Mom and then sighed again.

"The girl, Max. She wasn't killed, that was a clone" he said.

I frowned and then gasped, "Then she's still alive! She's there at the school or somewhere and she might come looking for Fang. Is she a threat or-"

Jeb cut me off, "You're right Max. Yes, she's still alive. No, she's not at the school"

"Then where is she?" I asked, utterly confused.

_What fresh hell is this?_ I thought to myself.

Jeb took a breath and looked me straight in the eye,

"She's here Max. She's Jasmine"

Oh.

...............................................................................................................................

**Me: Ohhhh! Dun dun dun! **

**Fang: Idiot...**

**Me: Who, little old me? **

**Fang: It's not normal for somebody hunched up over a computer every day of the week to be so... cheery.**

**Me: It's not normal for a guy who can fly to be so... grumpy.**

**Fang: I am NOT grumpy!**

**Me: Sure you're not. See guys? I told you that Fang didn't just fall in love with Jasmine randomly! There's a story behind it!!! REVIEW!**


	21. Meltdown

**Me: I LOVE YOU GUYS! YOU ARE DA BOMB! The reviews are great guys! Keep 'em coming and I'll give you longer and better reviews.**

**Fang: I checked them out. They're not as good as the ones on my blog.**

**Me: yeah, well that's expected. This is made up stories about you, while your blog is the ACTUAL THING.**

**Fang: I suppose...**

**Me: I'm telling you mate, don't get too full of yourself.**

**Fang: I'm not gonna.**

**Me: of course not, otherwise I'll have to turn you into a bright pink turnip.**

**Fang: You. Are. So. Weird.**

**Me: of course I am! How do you think I survive doing this?!**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter, guys. I hope you like it.**

**........................................................................................................................**

**Previously:**

"_Then where is she?" I asked, utterly confused._

_What fresh hell is this? I thought to myself._

_Jeb took a breath and looked me straight in the eye,_

"_She's here Max. She's Jasmine"_

_Oh._

**Max's POV**

Oh.

My.

God.

Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god.

"Max? Max, are you okay?" Mom looked at me with concern.

I nodded and took a deep breath.

I turned to Jeb, but just as I was about to yell at him for keeping this from us, somebody spoke from the kitchen entrance.

"What do you mean?"

I stiffened and slowly turned around.

Jasmine was there, with a completely blank expression on her face. That's what scared me the most.

That she was forcing herself to show no emotion. I knew, because I had done this many times when I was scared or absolutely furious.

"Nothing, Jasmine honey, nothing" Jeb lied smoothly, but Jas and I could both here the slight strain in his voice.

"Don't give me that crap Jeb; I had enough of that at the school," Jasmine said tightly, "Infact, you don't have to tell me anything. I heard enough"

And with that she glared at him one last time, looked sadly at Mom and me and ran to and out of the front door.

"Jas, wait!" I yelled, running out, just to see her take flight.

I grunted with frustration and leaped into the air, flying after her.

**Iggy's POV**

I heard a bang of the door and Max shouting.

What was going on? Then I felt Fang's hands pulling me out of my bedroom and down the stairs.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"No idea" He said shortly.

We arrived downstairs in the hall, where everyone was crowded next to the front door. Everyone except Max and Jasmine.

I sensed Jeb there and turned in his direction.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked him, thinking that Max and Jas had been taken.

"Jasmine... has had a little meltdown and has run off" He replied.

Meltdown? That doesn't seem like Jas. I mean, I've only known her for a couple of days but I've gotten to know her real well.

She even gave me some advice about how to tell Ella how I felt about her.

"Wait, what about Max?" I asked.

"She's gone off to talk some sense into her, we've just got to hope that she catches up with her" Dr. Martinez said.

"But Max has super- speed. She can catch her no problem!" Gazzy said.

"The thing is sweetheart, Jasmine has super- speed too" Dr. Martinez said worriedly.

Everyone looked at the sky, all thinking the same thing.

_What would happen if Max didn't catch up?_

"Think we should go after them?" Fang said so low that only I could hear.

"What's the point? _We_ don't have super- speed; we just wouldn't be able to keep up. They're probably half was to china by now" I said in an equally low tone.

Fang nodded slightly and kept his eyes on the sky.

All we could do now was wait.

**Max's POV**

We were both flying at shocking speeds but it didn't make any difference, because neither of us was gonna slow down.

We could go round the earth five times, but we'd slow at the same time and still be at the same speed and we would still be the same distance apart.

"Jasmine! Jasmine, please just stop and we can talk!"

She showed no sign of slowing but I kept on yelling.

"Jasmine, I know you're shocked and scared and angry, really angry. I feel the same! But don't think that I think any different of you now! It doesn't matter, we'll get through this! Why are you running away from this?! That isn't what the Jas I know would do!"

I was sure I hit a nerve there because she banked and slowly headed towards a clearing in a wood.

We both landed at different sides of the clearing and looked at each other.

"Max, please let me go. I just... I just found out that – that..." She faltered and turned around.

"I know Jas. Do... Do you remember him?" I asked.

"Yeah... But he was really different then. More... outgoing" She said, almost smiling.

"Fang? Outgoing? You can't even put those two words into the same sentence!" I said, laughing.

"No but seriously... he's so different now" She said sighing.

"Like how? And how did you guys meet?" I asked, honestly curious.

It seemed strange to not know something so personal about someone I knew so well, in this case, Fang.

"I think it would be better if I told you my whole story at the school" Jas started, taking a breath, "Okay, here goes"

...

_Ouch!_

_The men in the whitecoats threw me roughly in my new cage. It seemed weird to be given something new, in this hell hole of a place._

_But it was crucial. I was five now and I was getting too big for my old one; they had to get two men to squeeze me in one time. It hurt a lot._

"_Hello"_

_I jumped then turned around. There was a boy round about my age in the cage next to mine._

_He had black hair, black eyes, and tan skin._

"_Uh- hi there!" I said, cheerily._

_Well, it wasn't every day you met somebody knew._

_Well, actually I did usually meet someone knew every day. It was usually an eraser, and they were almost always out to kill me._

"_What's your name?" the strange boy asked._

"_J000"_

"_No, your real name"_

"_What real name?" I asked, puzzled._

"_Y' know, an actual name. Mine's Fang"_

"_Um, is Fang a code? Like mine?" I asked, extremely puzzled now. _

_This was a very strange boy. Since when do you have another name? And since when does it have no numbers in it?_

"_No, it's not. I chose it myself" He replied._

"_But the doctors choose our names" I said._

"_That's only if you let them. I'm not gonna. Letting someone choose your name immediately let's them control you. I'm never gonna let the whitecoats boss me around!" He said fiercely._

"_What's a whitecoat?" I asked._

_More importantly, was something wrong with this boys brain?! You're supposed to obey the doctors! That's the way things are. If you don't then they hurt you._

"_It's the so- called _doctors_" He said._

"_Why do you call them whitecoats?" I asked._

"_It's easier to remember. Plus, if they're want to pick a name for me, then I'm gonna pick a name for them!" He paused, thinking, "If you call them doctors, you're immediately implying that they cure people. They don't cure people here, they mutilate and kill them"_

_I was quiet for a minute. One, because the speech had shocked me... and made me realise a lot of things and two, I was still trying to figure out what mutilate meant._

_I mean, I was pretty smart for a five year old, but I had my limits and I had more physical tests than mental ones._

"_What should I call myself?" I asked quietly, looking up at him._

_He grinned at me, making the gloomy, dark room look a lot brighter._

"_That's what I'm talking about! Show a little spirit cowgirl!" He said, laughing._

_I smiled at him, although I had no idea what a cowgirl was._

"_Well, I based my name on what I want to be like when I'm older" He said._

"_You want to be like a type of tooth?" I asked, confused._

_He laughed, "No. Fang just sound real tough and strong, don't 'cha think?" He said._

_I nodded, considering it._

"_Yeah, well you should do the same I guess," He said, and then looking thoughtful, he carried on, "Look, I'll help you. How about... Joan of arc? She was a great hero, sticking up for women"_

_I_ _shook my head._

"_What about... Nancy drew? Then girl detective?" He asked._

_I laughed and shook my head, "How do you know of all these people?"_

"_Internet. They keep on testing me on things like that. It's amazing on what I pick up" He replied._

_So that explained his wide vocabulary._

"_Oh hey, I know! How about... Jasmine Cain?"He asked._

"_What famous woman is that?" I asked him._

"_Nobody, I made it up. In heemolobinia, Jasmine means Warrior woman. Cain sort of means trouble, like the term "Raising Cain", it means raising trouble. So if you named yourself that, then basically, your name would mean troublesome woman warrior"_

"_Wow... Did you think about this all just now?" I asked him, taking it all in._

"_I was figuring it out while I was talking to you. I think it suits you. I'm pretty sure you're gonna become really strong when you're older" He said._

"_You mean it? Really?" I said, pleased._

"_Yeah huh"_

"_Well, I think you're gonna become strong and tough and live up to your name as well!" I said and he smiled._

"_I have a feeling we're gonna be great friends!" He said, still grinning at me._

_I have the same feeling too... Fang._

_*Five years later*_

"_Oof!" I winced, rubbing my butt and attempting to sit upright in the cage the whitecoat so roughly shoved me in._

"_And stay there you stupid little girl!" the whitecoat sneered at me._

"_Charming. You guys really know how to treat a lady here in this garbage can of despair" I said sarcastically, spitting in his face._

"_Why you little-" The whitecoat started, about to pick up my cage and throw it somewhere, but a voice coming from his walkie-talkie interrupted him and ordered him somewhere else._

_He gave me one last glare and turned around, heading out of the room._

"'_Garbage can of despair'. Nice" Said a voice coming from the cage next to me._

_I turned to see Fang looking at me, grinning._

"_I do my best to annoy them, after all, you are the one who taught me that" I said._

_He laughed then stopped, looking closer at my newly made cuts and bruises._

"_Are you okay Jasmine?" He asked._

_I smiled, "I'm fine. You know better than to worry about me"_

_He raised his eyebrows then slowly smiled back. _

"_What did they do to you today?" I asked._

"_Nothing" He replied._

_I looked up in surprise, "Nothing?"_

_The never left us alone for more than an hour usually. We were lucky if they didn't come for us for at least two hours._

"_Nu uh. I have a feeling something important is gonna happen today"_

"_Oh?"_

"_Yeah. Jeb came today. He said so"_

"_He did?!" I asked eagerly, Jeb was the good scientist, he had promised me that he would bust both Fang and I out of here, "Do you think today is the day that we get set free?"_

"_I dunno... Look Jas, I know you trust him but- but be on your guard. We can't fully trust him. Not one hundred percent, he's still one of them, remember that"_

_Fang had never really trusted the scientists, especially not Jeb _because_ he was nice to us. Fang said it wasn't right, he thinks it's some kind of test._

_I knew I shouldn't trust Jeb... I know somewhere deep down I don't. _

_Jeb had always made me feel good about myself, stopped the scientists from hurting my too bad. _

_He had a son too. He was called Ari and I envied him. _

_I often wondered what it was like to have a dad- to have a mum infact! It was probably a great feeling, to know that someone was there, loving you, protecting you, teaching you._

"_Jas?"_

"_Oh, sorry. I was just thinking about things..." I said._

"_Do you want to tell me?" He asked gently._

_I sighed and put my head in between my knees, "I suppose... Have you ever thought about your parents? Like if you have them?"_

_He thought for a bit, "Sometimes, I do. But it doesn't bother me that much. If I had to choose between going with you and going with some random pair of people... I would pick you" he smiled at me, a perfect crooked smile._

_I felt warm and happy for a bit... Just me and Fang... Flying to the four corners of the world... visiting everywhere..._

_But of course, we had to get out of here first._

_The reality of my words shocked me and immediately my vision of a perfect future disappeared._

"_Fang?"_

_He looked at me._

"_What if we don't get out?"_

"_We will get out Jas. Even if it takes everything I've got, we'll get out together!" he said determinedly._

_I nodded._

"_You should get some sleep" He said._

"_I should but I can't" I replied._

"_Why not?"_

"_Somebody might take you and leave me here"_

_He laughed and then saw that I was serious, "Jasmine- Jas, I'm not going anywhere, not without you"_

_I smiled at him and closed my eyes. The last thing I remember was him slipping his arms through the bars of my cage and rubbing circles on my back. He knew that that was all it took to make me fall asleep._

_I woke up, startled. There was a noise, shouting. Fang's voice calling my name._

_I tried to stand up and banged my head on the roof of my cage._

"_Fang?!" I yelled._

"_Jasmine? Jasmine!" I heard him yell and there he was, with Jeb and five other kids I didn't know._

"_Jeb, what are you doing? GET HER OUT OF THERE BEFORE THEY COME!" Fang yelled at Jeb_

_Jeb only shook his head sadly._

"_I'm sorry Jasmine, Fang, but that isn't the way this was going to be" He said._

"_What the hell are you talking about?!" Fang shouted over what seemed to be fire alarms._

_Suddenly, out of nowhere, an eraser grabbed Fang and hauled him into the centre of the room._

"_FANG!" I screamed and the eraser started to claw at his clothes._

_The eraser morphed and grabbed fang's neck._

_He placed his mouth over it and-_

...

"Jasmine. Oh, Jas. I'm so sorry"

She had gone into some sort of trance while talking. Now she was curled up on the ground, her hands balled up into fists.

"Jasmine?"

"What?!" She growled.

I was surprised by the strength in her voice, given our current situation.

"I'm- I'm so sorry. I had no idea... But there's something I don't understand" I said, walking and standing in front of her. She got up.

"What don't you understand? I just spent half an hour telling about it"

"Er- Fang said it was you he saw killed, not the other way round"

"That was a clone I'm guessing. They probably planned it all. They would put him somewhere else, and then make me think that he's dead by killing his clone in front of me. Then they would kill a clone of me in front of him" She said, a little more calm than before.

"One sec. Give me some time to work out what you just said" I said, smiling a little.

She laughed; it was good to hear her laugh, although it was a little strained.

"There's something else," I said and she looked at me, "Why would they go to all that trouble just to make you think that Fang was dead and make Fang think you were dead?"

She shrugged, "I don't know, but Jeb has a lot of explaining to do"

I grinned, "We'll interrogate him together"

She grinned back, then realised something. Her grin faded.

"What?" I asked, concerned.

"There's a little problem called Fang. He's still thinks I'm dead, should we tell him or not"

"Well, Jeb obviously doesn't want him to know, for some random reason. But it would be fair to Fang if we tell him. And anyway, since when do I do what Jeb tells me to do?"

She laughed.

"Oh, hey. How did you not realise it was Fang?" I asked.

"I thought it was just a coincidence that he had the same name. I mean, he's so different now. And I was set on thinking that he was dead"

I nodded, that made sense, "I think that's what Fang thinks... but he's starting to suspect anyway"

"All the more reason to tell him" She said, "God, I'm tired. Can you believe it was only two days ago that I met you? It feels like years"

"Yeah, unbelievable. We're swapping around the rooms by the way. You're not sleeping with Ella anymore"

"Why?" she asked.

"Dunno. Angel's doing I think. The girls are up to something I think"

"I wonder what... anyway, it's getting late, and the guys' will be worried" she said.

That's when I finally noticed what she was wearing.

I started laughing.

"What's so funny?" She asked, raising her eyebrow.

I shook with laughter and pointed at her.

She realised what I meant and blushed.

She was wearing a VERY short jean mini skirt and a dark red tube top with the words "Be afraid... Be very afraid" On it.

Her shoes were strappy, heeled, sandals. Bright red and shiny.

Her face was naturally made up, nothing too... slutty.

Her cheeks were glowing and her eyelids were a sort of silver/gold. Her eyes stood out, outlined with black eyeliner and mascara. Her eyelashes, on top of the mascara, were tipped with gold. Her lips were shiny with almost translucent gold lip-gloss and her hair was tied up into a messy ponytail/bun.

I stopped laughing, "I'm sorry, you don't look funny, you look so pretty Jasmine!"

She blushed even more and looked at the floor.

"You do realise that we've missed school" She said.

"Really? Cool!" I said, laughing.

"If you don't like it that much, why are you here?" She asked.

"I don't want to let down Mom. I promised her I'd give it a try, until my voice Sais otherwise"

She nodded and then looked up at the slowly darkening sky.

"We should go now" I said.

And we both took off home.

...............................................................................................................................

**Me: Did you like that. Thought it would be cool to do Jasmine's past now. Everything makes sense now I hope. If I've missed anything out or you're still confused about something, just review and tell me.**

**Fang: This chapter is about 3, 190 words long. The longest by far.**

**Me: This took me ages, but eventually I finished it.**

**Fang: Obviously.**

**Me: Shut it. REVIEWWWWW! See that button down there. It's calling you naaaaammmmmmeeeeeee. It wants you to pressssssss iiiiittttttttt. It wants you to reeeeeeeevvvviiiieeeeeeewwww. I LOVE YOU GUYS, REVIEW!**

**0ooooooo0ooooooo0**


	22. Bedtime! and a confession

**Me: Hiya guys! I love the reviews! They're great, keep 'em coming! **

**Fang: ...**

**Me: What?**

**Fang: Nothing.**

**Me: WHAT?!**

**Fang: NOTHING!**

**Me: WHA- oh never mind...**

**...**

**Fang: Okay, I'll tell you! Jeez...**

**Me: *Smiles angelically***

**Fang: Well, I was wondering... when's the Jang gonna start?**

**Me: I haven't decided but probably soon, why?**

**Fang: no reason.**

**Me: Stuff that! Why?**

**Fang: ugh just shut it!**

**Jasmine: Why did you want to know?**

**Fang: Wha- will you quit that!**

**Jasmine: quit what? Typing?**

**Fang: you know what...**

**Me: *rolling around on the floor laughing* Do any of you guys remember that line?**

**........................................................................................................................**

**Previously:**

"_You do realise that we've missed school" She said._

"_Really? Cool!" I said, laughing._

"_If you don't like it that much, why are you here?" She asked._

"_I don't want to let down Mom. I promised her I'd give it a try, until my voice Sais otherwise"_

_She nodded and then looked up at the slowly darkening sky._

"_We should go now" I said. _

_And we both took off home._

**Jasmine's POV**

I was furious with myself for spilling the beans; it was only a tad better because it was Max I was spilling to. I was also still in shock with the whole situation I was in when we got home.

"MAX! JAS!" Screamed the little ones.

I smiled at them as they crowded round to hug me.

"Why'd you go Jas? Don't you like us?" Gazzy asked.

Out of all of the younger ones, Gazzy is my favourite. He's just so different from the rest of them and so, so adorable.

"I just went to get some fresh air guys; it doesn't mean I don't like you. I love you guys like my own family!" I said to everyone.

Of course I knew that Fang and Iggy didn't believe a word of the first part. I had to block my mind from Angel as well.

"Okay guys! Time for bed! It seems we've missed the whole day of school but this doesn't mean you're missing tomorrow as well!" Max yelled over Nudge's chatting and the little ones yelling.

"WAIT!" Angel and Nudge yelled when everyone started filing through the front door.

Everyone paused and turned to face them.

We've organised different sleeping arrangements. We think it would be a little bit more organised now, because it's been a bit confuddled since Jas came"

"No offence Jas!" Ella sang and I laughed.

"Okay guys. What do you propose" Dr. Martinez smiled, amused.

"Well, we've paired everyone up. All except for two, that'll be Dr. Martinez and Jeb. You guys will be in your own rooms" Angel said, pointing at them both.

Nudge carried on, "Max and Ella will take another room. Angel and I will take one, and Iggy and Gazzy will be sharing a room"

Iggy and Gazzy cheered and high fived. Max looked a little nervous about that but didn't interrupt.

"Wait, what about me and Fang?" I asked, doing the calculations in my head.

Angel, Nudge and Ella smiled evilly at each other and winked (Quite noticeably) at Max, who merely looked puzzled.

"Guess!" Ella grinned.

What are they talking-?

Oh.

HELL NO!

NO WAY!

NO FREAKING WAY!

"No" I said simply.

"But Jaaaassss!" Nudge whined, "You can't mess up our plan- I mean bedroom order now!"

"How about this, I share with Jeb and Jasmine and Fang can each have a room of their own" Dr. Martinez offered.

"NO!" Ella yelled a little too quickly, and then backed up, "I mean, It'll be even more uncomfortable for you and Jeb than for Jas and Fang because you guys are grownups"

"I agree," Max said, finally catching on to some plan I wasn't involved in, "I'm not gonna let you sleep in the same bed as Jeb! Remember, all the room except for one are double beds. And that one is a bunk bed and Jas and Fang won't be able to sleep on them. They're too big"

"That would be funny to see. Two sixteen year old sleeping on bunk beds" Iggy said, and Ella giggled.

Dread filled me and I swiftly glanced over at Fang who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, watching the whole scene as if he thought it was amusing.

Grrr.

"Fine" He said.

"What?"

"Fine, you sleep on the bed, I'll sleep on the floor, if you're that fussy"

"I am not fussy! It's just a little uncomfortable!"

"Sure, sure... Fussy"

"You- you are so infuriating!"

"Oh,_ I'm_ infuriating?!"

"Ugh-!"

"Okay you two, break it up! Draw a line in the sand" Max said, standing between us.

"What sand?" Gazzy said, looking at the floor as if to find that we had mysteriously teleported to the beach.

"Never mind Gazzy," Max said, smiling, then turning back to us she said forcefully, "Look you two, you guys are sharing a room whether you like it or not! No arguments!"

"But-" I started.

"No arguments!"

"Max-" Fang started.

"Up to bed!"

Fang and I both sighed and slouched up the stairs.

This was going to be an eventful night.

...

"Shotgun window side!" I sang as we both entered the bedroom.

Fang shrugged and headed to the bathroom connected to our room.

"Wait, why are you in there?" I asked.

"I need to- uh, do stuff" He said shortly.

"Okay, how long will you be?" I asked.

"A bit"

"How about I brush my teeth while you do your stuff?" I offered, I really wanted to get to sleep quickly. I was exhausted.

"Uh-" He started.

"Please? I'm really tired Fang" I whined.

He sighed, "Fine. Just- don't comment on what I'm doing"

Huh?

I grabbed my toothbrush and my other bathroom things and organised them neatly around the sink.

And fang came in with a-

SHAVER?!

"What the-?" I said.

"Don't" He said, getting some shaving foam out and dabbing it on his face.

I started to giggle which became full blown laughing.

He looked at me, shook his head and carried on.

"Why are you shaving?" I asked.

"Why'd you think dumb ass?" He retorted.

"Well, you don't have any hair"

"That's _because_ I shave"

"I don't see any hair"

"That's because there's foam on my face"

"Hmmm..." I said, trying to think of something else to say about the topic.

It was strange, talking to him now. It felt awkward for me, now knowing that he was my long lost best friend, who taught me everything there was to know about fighting and sticking up for myself.

I finished up and, making sure that the Bathroom door was closed, I changed into my new PJ's in the bedroom.

Fang came out of the bathroom a couple of minutes later with his face, I noticed, a lot smoother. Maybe he actually did have hair on his face, after all, he was sixteen now.

I slipped into bed and got this book out that I was reading at the moment. _The Lakehouse._

It related a lot to the flock's life, I thought. In fact, the main character was called Max.

What a coinkidink. He he.

I finished the first few chapter of the book and then put it down on the bedside table.

"Uh, Fang what are you doing?" I had just noticed that Fang was only in his underwear.

"I only ever sleep in my boxers. Live with it"

"Why can't you put something else on? At least while I'm here!"

"No way. It's the summer, it's too hot"

I sighed, "Fine"

He got out his laptop and slid into the bed next to me. Laying the laptop on the pillow, he lay on his stomach and started typing. Presumably going onto his blog.

I had decided before we even came up here that I was going to tell him that I was actually Jasmine. The Jasmine Cain that he had known long ago.

But I've decided to do it a different kind of way to what most people would do. I'm not going to say it straight out.

"Fang?"

"Yeah?" he said, not looking up from the computer screen.

"What do you think about the whitecoats?"

"I think they're scumbags, you know that. Why?"

"Why did you name yourself?"

"Because-"

"-you wanted to live up to that name. To grow up to be real tough and strong" I finished off for him.

He looked at me, eyes widened, "How'd you know that?"

I turned away and walked towards the opened window, leaning out of it.

I heard him walk up behind me, and he turned me around to face him and put his hands on my shoulders, placing his face at the same level as mine.

"How did you know that?" He said in a quieter tone.

I looked into his eyes and to my horror; I felt tears well up in my eyes.

I looked away, trying to blink them away.

"Are you... crying Jas?" He said softly, turning me to face him again.

Hearing his voice use that tone reminded me of how protective he was like with me when we were in the school.

The tears started to leak down my face, eventually I was a crying mess.

"Shhhh..." he said awkwardly, stroking my cheek, trying to wipe up the tears.

"What's wrong Jas?" he whispered.

I shook my head, trying to speak.

Eventually I found my gift of speech though.

"Do you remember the girl?" I whispered.

He let me go and staggered back, the only response he made to my question.

"Do you remember the girl? Do you remember Jasmine Cain?!" I repeated more forcefully, not crying anymore.

He looked angry now and walked up to me, shoving me against the wall. He leaned against me,

"Who the hell are you? How do you know about her?" He whispered in my ear.

I shoved him off and yelled, "I am her you idiot!"

"You- You what?" he said, staring at me, "You can't be! I mean-"

"I'm not dead, and I thought you were dead! It was a trick! I _am_ Jasmine!" I was still yelling. Sooner or later, one of the guys would come, wondering what all the noise was about.

"Prove it" He said in a low tone.

"If you know me then why do I have to?" I said softly.

"Please Jasmine" He pleaded, real emotion in his eyes, "I don't want to be used again, Just do this one thing for me"

I thought about it.

"Okay. I met you when I was about five. You were the one that taught me that the scientists were evil, and told me that they were what you called 'whitecoats'" I smiled at the memory, "You said, and I quote, 'If they're allowed to call me names, then I'm gonna call them names!'"

"You were the one that thought up a name for me. At first you considered Nancy drew and Joan of arc. You said that my name meant 'Troublesome woman warrior'. You're so different now" I whispered, touching his face, searching it, finally seeing the youthful, rebellious young boy I once knew.

He looked at me, the so fast It was like a blur, he enveloped me in a bone crushing embrace.

"Glad to have you back, Fang the tough and strong" I said, laughing and crying at the same time.

..............................................................................................................................

**Me: I'm kinda wondering what to do next. I mean, I'm really kind of stuck guys. Please review, I'm getting depressed. I want eight reviews before I go any further. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

**0ooooooo0ooooooo0**


	23. Read Now Before I hurt you

**PLEASE READ THIS!**

**If you read this you are actually AWESOME! **

**I'm not even kidding.**

**Well now, I've written most of the next chapter.**

**I'm sitting here, looking at it, right in front of me now.**

**It's right there.**

**In front of me.**

**While I'm writing this.**

**But to publish it, I need ideas and MORE REVIEWS GUYS!**

**I'm serious.**

**I know what it's like to be a reader myself, okay?**

**I know you just want to read and can't be bothered to write.**

**I do that all the time, reading and not writing.**

**But really guys, I'm being serious, I NEED SOME MOTIVATION!**

**What's a girl to do when her 22 chapter story only has 43 reviews?**

**The chapters only have a few each. Some don't have any infact!**

**Is my story that bad? Really?**

**Well if it is and you want me to make it better then the most logical answer to this is REVIEW!**

**You'll see that I'm actually really serious about this because I just wrote about 200 words on this subject.**

**I really make an effort with my story if I get reviews! **

**Oh and if you really like it... maybe you can tell your friends?**

**Thank you people, (I'm sorry, but I just felt the need to have a rant today)**


	24. fang the scary eraser!

**Me: Ah hello there my wonderful, super-aliscious, Awesomeness readers!**

**Fang: Y' know, some people would call that going a little overboard.**

**Me: You're just jealous of my appreciation towards these amazing people.**

**Fang: *snorts* Please...**

**Me: Jealous, jealous! Very, very jealous!**

**Fang: you are so immature.**

**Me: He he... Anyway, I hope you like the next chapter guys. I've been making them extra long for you!**

**By the by guys, some awesome adventures are coming Max and Jas's way soon. I'll try and get in all your ideas, okay?**

**........................................................................................................................**

**Previously:**

"_You were the one that thought up a name for me. At first you considered Nancy drew and Joan of arc. You said that my name meant 'Troublesome woman warrior'. You're so different now" I whispered, touching his face, searching it, finally seeing the youthful, rebellious young boy I once knew._

_He looked at me, the so fast It was like a blur, he enveloped me in a bone crushing embrace._

"_Glad to have you back, Fang the tough and strong" I said, laughing and crying at the same time._

**Jasmine's POV**

After our huge hug-fest, Fang literally interrogated me about what happened and why.

It was a huge relief as well. I sensed the old Fang coming out, which was excellent. I didn't like the new, emo-ish, sad Fang.

He started to laugh.

I looked at him questioningly, "What's so funny?"

"Angel just told me what you were thinking" he said, chuckling.

I blushed.

"How changed am I?" he said, teasing me.

I decided to play along, "You're too quiet and mopy. Moping around the house all day, it's enough to make _Nudge_ depressed!"

We laughed together, enjoying the moment of reunion.

"Jeb has a lot of questions to deal with" he said.

"Yeah..." I said, trying to stifle a yawn.

He noticed and ordered me to bed.

"Come one. We have to wake up early tomorrow, remember? School night" he said, persuading me.

I groaned. _Ugh, school?!_

"Come on. It's not that bad once you get used to it" he said, smiling at me.

"But I have so much to tell you! And to ask you!" I whined.

He laughed at my childish tone. I noticed that he was laughing a lot more then he used to. I was glad.

"Don't worry; we can do that all tomorrow. And the next day, and the next and the next..." he trailed off, smiling at my delighted expression.

"Okay then. But I'm gonna hold you to that promise!" I said, smiling at him while climbing into bed.

He walked round the bed and started taking his pillows and laying them on the floor.

"What're you doing?" I asked him, puzzled.

"I'm sleeping on the floor, remember?" he replied.

I laughed, "Don't be stupid. I'm not going to let you sleep on the floor!"

He looked up at me, eyebrows raised.

"Up" I ordered.

He sighed, muttering something about women never knowing what they want.

He climbed onto the bed, rearranged his pillows and lay down on top of the duvet on his back, arms under his head.

I then remembered what he was wearing... or what he wasn't wearing to be exact.

I stared at him, my eyes roaming his perfectly muscled body. Toned and tanned are the words I would describe him as.

I watched him breath, feeling strange. Why was I like this with him?

"Jas, stop looking at me" he suddenly murmured, eyes still closed.

I jumped, and then turned away, blushing.

"I'm not looking at you" I muttered, embarrassed.

"Go to sleep, otherwise you won't be able to stay awake in class tomorrow" he said, opening his eyes and turning to me.

"But..." I started.

"No but's. Sleep" he ordered.

"Who died and made you King?" I muttered, turning on my side and closing me eyes.

I heard him chuckle.

The last thing I remember was him leaning over, rubbing circles between my wings.

Ah, just like old times.

...

I sat bolt upright in bed gasping and trying to clear away the images from my nightmare.

I was glistening with sweat and was shocked to find a few loose tears on my cheeks.

"Jas?" Someone whispered from next to me in the bed.

I jumped and turned the other way to see Fang's eyes boring into me.

"I'm fine. Just a bad dream" I whispered back to him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he said softly, taking my hand.

I shivered at his touch and then blushed when he smirked at my reaction.

"No- I just... I was just dreaming about that time when I saw you- well, your clone- ripped apart by the eraser..." I trailed off, trying to forget it.

He leaned over and put his arms around me.

My breath caught in my throat, what was he doing?

"It's okay Jas. It was only a dream" his breathing tickled my neck, where his face was near.

"I know, but that doesn't make it any better" I whispered.

"Will you be able to get back to sleep?" he asked.

"Yeah... Well, I think so" I replied.

"Here maybe this will help" he pulled me into his arms and put them around me. I was facing his way and my face was next to his chest, his chin was resting on my head.

Okay, now I was never going to go back to sleep.

My heart rate increased, almost pounding its way through my chest.

"You okay Jas?" fang asked.

Damn, he must've heard the _thump thump thump _of my out of control heart.

"Hmmm? Oh yeah, fine. Absolutely fine" I lied.

He moved away and lifted my chin up, making me look at him.

"You can't lie to me Jas, you know that" he said.

"Unfortunately... I could have saved a lot of arguments if you didn't know when I was lying or not" I muttered, mock scowling.

He laughed and then yawned.

"Go to sleep now, I'm fine" I said, putting my hand playfully over his eyes.

"Will do" he said, and grabbed one of my hands, playfully biting each finger.

"Hey! Stop that!" I giggled, swatting him my free hand.

He growled, trying to impersonate an eraser, "I'm coming to get you Jasmine. I'm gonna eat you all up!"

I laughed, "You're such a five year old. You're not scary at all!"

"Oh yeah?" A mischievous look came over his face. He turned off the bedside light so it was pitch black, and I felt him slip out of bed.

"Fang? Fang, where are you?" I asked, laughing.

"I'm coming to get you Jasmine, I'm gonna eat you all up" Growled a deep voice, coming from beside me.

I shrieked.

The deep voice started growling again and then I felt something pounce on me.

I shrieked again, scrambling out of the bed trying to remember where everything was so I wouldn't bump into anything and comically fall over. Knowing me, that's very possible.

The thing pounced on me just as I turned on the bedside lamp.

There was Fang on top of me, grinning like a maniac.

He placed his mouth on my neck, biting it gently.

"Got you" he growled, chuckling at the same time as only Fang can do, "Am I scary or what?"

"Okay, Okay!" I laughed, shaking my head, "I admit it! You're a very scary person. The scariest person alive. Really."

We heard a knock on the door and Max came in.

"What's wro-" She stopped, looking at the position we were in.

I was on the floor with Fang on top of me, his mouth placed over my neck.

No need to ask what she thought we were doing. Crap.

"I'm not even gonna ask. Get to sleep, both of you!" she said, shaking her head.

When she closed the door, we both fell about laughing.

"She- she thought we- we were- making out!" I giggled, breathless with laughter.

Fang chuckled, going red for some reason.

"Are you- Are you blushing, Fang?" I gasped, in fake shock.

"Oh, shut up" he said, grinning at me, still a tad pink.

"Let's go to bed now" I said and he nodded.

I looked at my alarm clock and gasped.

"What?" he asked.

I pointed at the clock. It read 2: 45 am.

I was definitely not gonna get much sleep tonight.

I moaned with mingled with Fang's groan.

Tomorrow was gonna be very tiring.

"We should sleep no-" I started but was interrupted by a high pitched scream downstairs.

Me and Fang looked at each other and scrambled off the bed, running down the stairs.

We heard thumping and scuffling as the others came down.

"What's going on you two?!" Dr. Martinez ordered, obviously thinking it was us who woke everyone up.

Fang put his hands up in a 'calm down' sort of gesture, "It wasn't us, we just got down here before you"

"It's true," Max chimed in, "I just went into see them a couple of minutes ago"

"Then who was it?" Ella asked, puzzled.

It was then I noticed that Iggy had his arm around her.

Wonder when that happened...

"We don't know... Wait, where's Nudge?!" Max said, immediately panicked.

"Don't worry Max. She's probably still asleep" I soothed.

Angel glanced up at all of us, a frightened expression on her face, "Actually, she came down here for a drink, like, ten minutes ago"

I looked at Fang, "That's two minutes before we heard that scream"

Max looked at all of us, and then ran up stairs, yelling Nudge's name.

She came back down, her face pale.

"She's not there, nor in any of the other rooms" Max whispered.

We started looking around the downstairs of the house, which took half an hour considering the size of the house.

It was a six bedroom mansion. Jeb bought it after he discovered that the flock couldn't possibly fit in Dr. Martinez's small semi- detached house.

There was a bathroom attached to every room and then a guest one downstairs. The Kitchen took up one quarter on the whole downstairs floor.

It was huge, seriously. It's the kind of house super stars like Mariah Carey or Brad Pitt and Angelina Joley would live in.

BIG.

So of course it would take ages to look through all of it, and we did this at least four times as well.

Finally we had to face the facts that Nudge had officially disappeared off the face of the earth.

We slouched into the Living room and sat on the sofa and armchairs.

"What now?" Max asked Dr. Martinez, exhausted.

Jeb answered instead, "We take into consideration that she's been kidnapped. Most likely Itex or it could just be a common kidnapper or burglar"

"And?"

"If a common criminal, giving our position I the government – my position in the government- It will be easy to find her. If Itex, then it will be a great deal harder" he replied.

"How do we find out if it's Itex or just a common burglar?" Iggy asked.

"We don't" Dr. Martinez said simply.

"All we can do now is start searching again. I'll call up the senator we saw in our meetings with the government, he'll most definitely help. We'll probably get the FBI and CIA helping us if he's involved" Jeb said, looking a little more optimistic.

"Wait, what if she's just sleepwalking and went out of the house? Or maybe the little black dog escaped and she went after it? She could come any second now! We really just need to wait I think" Angel said hurriedly, looking curiously panicked.

Max looked at her strangely, then with a calm face, she asked, "Angel, in our trip to Germany, what was the secret password we made? The one _you_ made?"

What was going on? Germany?

I looked at fang, he shook his head as if saying, _I'll tell you later._

"Uh- What password?" Angel said.

As quick as lightning, Max went behind the little girl and held her hands together yelling at me, "Jasmine, Get me the duct tape!"

I nodded, completely confused, what was going on with Max and Angel?

Something told me that I'd be finding out soon.

...............................................................................................................................

**Me: CLIFFY!**

**Fang: Yup...**

**Me: I love the reviews people, please give me more.**

**Me: Also, I thought it was time for a bit of adventure.**

**LOVE YOU GUYS. REVIEW!**

**0ooooooo0ooooooo0**


	25. Iggy swears Gazzy swears?

**Me: Hello there. Y'know, after every time I publish a new chapter I start on the next one immediately after. That's how dedicated I am with my story guys. So, good reviews. Nice reviews... REVIEW! I'm like, obsessive about reviews, I'm not even kidding.**

**Fang: Don't need to tell me that. I have to listen to you moaning about not having reviews everyday!**

**Me: meeph.**

**Fang: Uh- What?**

**Me: Oh, it's a secret language that me and my friends made up when we were bored. 'Meeph' means shut up. **

**Fang: Oh?**

**Me: Yup. 'Niggler' means hello. 'Lullah' means goodbye. 'Shatte' means okay. 'Luglu' means stupid. 'Hum' means I. 'Kikert' means you. 'Gumi' means girl. 'Gumoo' means boy. 'Oppoo' means great. 'Nignoo kikert' means how are you. 'Puttoo' means wow. 'Weereepo' means awesome! 'Loluyo' means damn. 'Juju' means think. 'Fee' means are. 'Uk' means on. 'Ku' means no. 'Hee' means yes. 'Nussy' means annoying. 'Saani' means pretty/beautiful.**

**Fang: Wow. That's really interesting. *pretends to snore***

**Me: MEEPH! Kikert luglu gumoo!! SHATTE?! Y'know, we spoke like this the whole day at school and ended up having to go to the headmaster. It was hilarioso.**

**ENJOY THE NEW CHAPTER!**

**........................................................................................................................**

**Previously: (Jasmine's POV)**

_As quick as lightning, Max went behind the little girl and held her hands together yelling at me, "Jasmine, Get me the duct tape!"_

_I nodded, completely confused, what was going on with Max and Angel?_

_Something told me that I'd be finding out soon._

**Iggy's POV**

What the f*** was going on?!

**Ella's POV**

What the hell was going on?!

**Fang's POV**

What the f*** was going on?!

**Jasmine's POV**

What the hell was going on?!

**Dr. Martinez's POV**

What on earth was going on?!

**Jeb's POV**

Ah, Maximum...

Jasmine...

Nudge...

Jasmine...

The flock...

Jasmine and Fang...

Ari...

Jasmine...

Itex...

Jasmine...

Dr. Martinez...

Jasmine...

What on earth was going on?!

**Gazzy's POV**

What was Max doing with my sister?!

What was going on?!

Ugh, I need to fart...

**Angel's POV**

Aw, shoot.

Now I'm busted.

**Max's POV**

Shoot.

Crap.

Shit.

Fuck.

MINCE MEAT!

TURTLES!

BLUEBERRY PIE AND COOKIES!

Ugh, how could I not have seen it?!

Angels clone?! When did this even happen?!

Damnit. Now I had to find Nudge _and _Angel!

I was totally losing my touch. Not only had I just lost two of the youngest in my Flock, I had lost them in the same day!

"Jasmine! Where's that duct tape?!" I yelled, agitated.

"I've got it, it's just a little stuck. One sec" She called from the kitchen.

Fang sighed and went into the Kitchen to help her. Ooohhhh.

She came in, blushing slightly (eh?), with the duct tape and handed it to me.

I swiftly tied Angel ll's hands together, behind her back.

"Care to explain why you're tying up the youngest of your Flock, Max?" Jeb asked.

"Yeah! Why are you tying up my sister?" Gazzy demanded.

I sighed, "She's not your sister, Gazzy. She's a clone. Angel ll to be specific"

Everyone gaped at me.

"Whauhyouhuhsureowwhyhenmyhuhgodnoohohno" is what I heard.

That's what it sounds like when everyone talks at the same time. Let's break it down, shall we?

"What?" asked Gazzy.

"Huh?" asked Jasmine.

"Are you sure?" Jeb asked.

"Huh?" asked Ella.

"How? Why? When?" asked Jasmine.

"My god" Said Mom.

"Huh?" Fang asked.

"Oh no. Oh no!" Ella said.

"QUIET!" Jas yelled at the top of her voice and everyone immediately hushed.

We both shared an understanding smile.

"WHERE'S MY SISTER YOU BITCH!" Gazzy yelled at the angel clone.

Everyone stared at him, Fang chuckled. Iggy chuckled. Jasmine chuckled. Ella giggled.

Finally everyone was laughing their heads off. Except for me, Gazzy, Jeb and Dr. Martinez (who, may I add, was in some sort of state of shock.)

Well, it's not every day you hear a ten year old bird kid call their so-called bird kid sister (who is actually a clone) a bitch.

Humph.

"Where did you learn that word gazzy?" I asked him.

"Oh, Uh- I heard Iggy say it when you took the last of our bombs" he said, looking slightly nervous, probably wondering if I'll bite his head off.

Believe me I was thinking of it. But to Iggy instead.

HOW DARE HE! AND INFRONT OF HIS (SORT-OF) LITTLE BROTHER AS WELL!

Oh he was gonna get it. I turned to him, so angry my teeth were actually bared.

The colour in his face drained away, he backed up a little, nearly tripping over one of Magnolia's chew toys.

Somebody coughed from behind me, "Shouldn't we deal with this after we find Angel and Nudge? Now we know that it was Itex that took her, we have something to look for" Jasmine said.

I stared at her. Who died and made her leader?

"Uh, sorry" She muttered, looking embarrassed at y expression

I was surprised to find Fang glaring at me.

Oh, so now everyone loved Jasmine did they? Huh?! Well, whatever! I mean, who was the one that had saved their scrawny butts more that once?! ME! Who was the one that made sure they were even a degree comfortable?! ME!

And then they prefer my twin sister! If that's appreciation then I'm Madonna!

"I'm sorry Max, I just thought it would be best" Jasmine said.

I realised I just said everything I thought out loud. Fang was looking absolutely murderous. Crap.

"I'm sorry too Jas. Just a little tired" I said, weakly smiling at her.

"Are you guys insane?!" Gazzy burst out, "You're sitting here, afraid of hurting each other's feelings while Nudge and my sister are out there kidnapped by the mad scientists and their hounds of hell!"

I looked at everybody, they looked at me expectantly.

Well, I was the leader. I was supposed to have a plan. Unfortunately, my brain –which was taunting me with tempting pictures of my bed- was not working very well at the moment.

So, I did what Maximum Ride has never done before. I asked for help.

"Any suggestions oh brilliant sister of mine?" I turned to Jas.

She looked at me, surprised and then grinned at me.

"Why not? Well, I think we should start with interrogating the little girl here, don't you agree?" She said, half smiling, as only Jas can do in a situation like this.

Honestly, she's the most laid back person I have ever met.

I nodded, "Excellent input, sis"

She grinned again and then turned to Angel ll, "During this interrogation you must speak the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth. Otherwise we'll have to use our secret weapon"

"And what's that?" Angel ll asked, glaring at all of us.

"Gazzy's digestive system" Jasmine said shortly, trying hard to hold back laughter.

"Fine" Angel ll said, eyeing Gazzy.

"Where's Angel?"

"I don't know"

"Like hell you don't know!" Gazzy yelled at her.

"Hush gazzy. Why don't you know?" Jasmine asked.

"Encase something like this happened to me"

"Who took her?"

"You already know"

"Answer the question"

"Itex. Whitecoats. The director himself"

"Okay. Good, you're doing well so far. When did you replace Angel?"

"I am Angel"

"The real Angel"

"Saturday"

Ah, so when we first met Jasmine. The fight in the Mall parking lot.

Jas turned to me, "What day is it today"

"Um, it's Tuesday morning" I answered.

"Okay, so you've been here three days. What were you supposed to do here?"

"Help them capture you easily. Lure you into a trap"

"_Me _me or the whole flock?"

"Well, mostly they wanted you but the flock would be a bonus"

"Uh huh. What did they want me for?"

"They wouldn't tell me"

"Are you sure? Gazzy's bodily gas is waiting..."

"Okay, okay. It was something to do with the re-evolution plan"

"Right, okay. What was my role in that?"

"They wouldn't tell me. I think they knew this would happen"

"Glad they don't underestimate us so much nowadays. Actually, no, I'm not glad. We got away with so much back then when they underestimated us" Iggy said.

Ella smiled at him.

I think she forgot that he couldn't see.

I also think she realised this because she took his hand and lifted it to her face to show him. He smiled back down at her.

"Quiet guys. Okay clone person, where's Nudge?"

"Port Cona"

"What's that?"

"It's a new school they built in Florida"

"How come they told you this, knowing that I would be asking you these questions?"

"Because this was the trap I was talking about"

"How come you're telling me this? Now we're just not gonna go"

"You don't have any choice," The clone said, "Part of the Flock is there whether you like it or not. You either go there and save her, facing the odds that you _might_ get captured or you leave her there facing the odds where you might get captured somewhere _else_, with one less of your Flock to fight with"

"She has a point, we can't leave her there Max" Ella said.

"No need to tell me that. I would never do that to one of my Flock"

"Then it's settled, we're going to Florida, right?" Jasmine asked.

I nodded, "Grab your backpacks guys, high school's gonna have to wait. The flock is on the move"

...............................................................................................................................

**Me: have you noticed how long all of the Chapters are now?**

**Fang: Yeah.**

**Me: That's me being a wonderful writer.**

**Fang: uh huh.**

**Me: Yep. RRRRRREEEEEEEVVVVVVIIIIIEEEEWWWWWW! Remember that little chat I had with you guys about the amount of review's I was getting? Yeah, you know what I'm talking about. Please can I have at least six reviews?**

**THANK YOU! A couple of shout out's before I go.**

**A shout out to ****BookWormGirl: ****I'm sorry it's a little confusing (I sometimes get confused myself! ;)) I didn't know It took so long for them to respond to the scream, sorry. Remember, in the last bit of the flash back, Fang and Jasmine are ten year olds, that's the year Jeb takes Fang and the Flock, the other kids that were with them are the flock. But they're unconscious. I think I missed that out. Again, V. Sorry. I don't remember Max saying in the actual books that she knew the Flock in the school. Let's just say she didn't for the good of the story. **

**A shout out to ****StalkerOfFang**** and ****DarkMax1996****: You guys are regular reviewers and I think you guys are awesome! Seriously, keep it up. To see someone reviewing is to know that they are really cool people. **

**0ooooooo0ooooooo0**


	26. Ugh Teasing

**Me: Wow... Wow. Just wow.**

**Fang: I think we get the point.**

**Me: Shut up. Do you want me to speak in my secret language to you again, smart ass?**

**Fang: Meeph.**

**Me: huh, you were actually listening?**

**Fang: I have no choice y'know.**

**Me: I feel like punching you.**

**Fang: So do a lot of other people.**

**Me: No surprise there. Anyway guys. I love the reviews. That's what all the 'wowing' was about. **

**Big thanks to:**

**Maxride333****- You are awesome, thank you for the plentiful of reviews!**

**DarkMax1996****- I love the reviews. Not only are you reviewing, you're giving me constructive criticism.**

**StalkerOfFang****- My most regular reviewer. Almost as much a MaxRide333. Excellent reviews. I'll make sure to read one of your stories when I have the time.**

**BookWormGirl****- Glad to clear all that up for you. Also glad that you have the guts to ask. Awesomely glad that you like my story!**

**Thank you readers, I appreciate it!**

**A shout out to all of you: Jasmine isn't Max's Clone. She's really Max's twin.**

**........................................................................................................................**

**Previously: (Max's POV)**

"_She has a point, we can't leave her there Max" Ella said._

"_No need to tell me that. I would never do that to one of my Flock"_

"_Then it's settled, we're going to Florida, right?" Jasmine asked._

_I nodded, "Grab your backpacks guys, high school's gonna have to wait. The flock is on the move"_

**Jasmine's POV**

I sighed contentedly. I knew I shouldn't be happy but flying just does that to you. I mean, how many of you can fly?! Not many. Not any infact.

Well, it's the best feeling you will ever feel. Even better than making cookies with Mum.

Mmmmm.

"You okay?" Ah, fang. Always the concerned one. With me anyway.

"Yup, just... enjoying the freedom- while it lasts"

"Some people think that when you can fly, you're free"

"How very wrong they are"

"Yeah"

"Fang?"

"Thank you"

"For what?"

"For... being you"

He grinned at me, lighting up my world.

"You two lovebirds done over there?" Iggy called from behind us.

I blushed and yelled back "Look who's talking! Ella and Iggy sitting in a tree..."

I looked back to see him glaring at me, Fang was silently laughing.

"Hey Jas?" Gazzy called from below me.

"Uh huh?"

He flew up next to me, angling himself slightly sideways so we wouldn't collide wings.

"Are you and Fang going out?"

I dropped a couple of feet. Fang looked at me, no expression on his face.

"Uh- What made you think that?"

"Well, you guys are always together now and you're always smiling at each other. Also, Fang _laughed_ with you!"

I laughed nervously, and looked at Fang who was artfully avoiding my gaze.

"No, we're not Gazzy"

"Oh" his face fell.

"Did you want us to be going out?" I ask incredulously.

"Yeah... Then Fang could me our Dad and you could be our Mom" He said, going red with this confession.

I stared at him and then smiled, "Hey Gaz, we're all family here. You don't need parents when you have us"

"But that's what I mean," he insisted, "I don't need actual parents when I have you guys as parents. You guys like each other so you should go out and then be the parents of all of us!"

I was getting redder by the second.

Argh! Stop going red!!!

Fang chuckled, obviously noticing my discomfort.

"What's so funny Mr. Chuckles?" I said, scowling at him.

"The fact that you find this conversation so uncomfortable" he replied, smirking at me.

"Oh you're such a gentleman" I said, sarcasm dripping.

"That's why you love me!"

I dropped twenty feet, "WHAT?!"

"C' mon Jas. You know you want me!" he yelled, this time everyone joined in making kissing noises behind their hands.

Well, all except for Max who yelled to all of them, "Hey, I don't recall everyone being so jolly when we discovered Nudge was missing. We still shouldn't be now that we know Angel is missing as well! We're on a rescue mission people, not a holiday!"

Everyone shut up after that. I glanced gratefully over to Max; she smiled at me and then mouthed _You, Me, Talk. Afterwards._

I raised my eyebrows questioningly.

She glanced at Fang, then me, then fang again.

I blushed and shook my head vigorously.

She smirked and nodded her head vigorously.

"What are you guys doing?" Gazzy asked.

"What d'you mean?" I said.

"You're, like, having a conversation with Max without even speaking"

"It's a twin thing, Gaz" Fang said, a grin tugging at the corners of his mouth.

I chuckled but didn't say anything.

"Here we are guys. Florida" Max called to all of us.

"Where do we land?" I asked.

"We'll stop at that motel over there, eat, sleep and figure out a plan. Okay?"

We nodded.

"Okay, land in that parking lot there"

Ah, parking lots. That brought back memories.

Just then I felt two ropy arms slip around my waist, not letting my wings flap, and I started to fall with the person on my back.

...............................................................................................................................

**Me: Cliffy, Cliffy, Cliffy, Cliffy! Can you guess who the person on her back is?**

**Fang: ** **Nope. Don't care either.**

**Me: fang, think for a second. Being a mopy, grumpy person doesn't get you anywhere.**

**Fang: well, if you let me out of your room then maybe I'll be a little happier.**

**Me: Nice try hotstuff. But no.**

**Fang: *groan***

**Me: he he. REVIEWWWWW Six reviews por favour! (That means six reviews please in Spanish... sort of)**

**0ooooooo0ooooooo0**


	27. Rather Important

**Me: Well, hey guys. You kind of have to read this. It's rather important. My computers acting up and my Mum said I can't go on Fan Fiction until she gets it fixed. So sorry!**

**Fang's overjoyed though. He's ecstatic (if I can even use that word to describe him) that I won't be needing his services for a while. He he… I haven't told him that I'm still not letting him out of my room…**

**Fang: NOOOOOOO!**

**Me: Oh my god, this is gonna be so much fun, isn't it Fangypoo?**

**Fang: Help me…**

**Well, I'll update as soon as my comp starts working again. Thanks.**

**~P.R~**


	28. Fang is so DEAD!

**Me: Hey guys! I've decided, because I love you guys so much, I'm going to write my stories on another computer, even though it doesn't have all my other documents on. **

**Fang: Thanks for complaining so much guys. Now I'm her slave again.**

**Me: YUP! Oh, I hope you like this one, and I'm sorry I haven't been on in ages. I was at my aunts and they have NO TECHNOLOGY! It was torture…**

**Fang: How terrible, no technology. I mean, It doesn't matter whether you've got food on your plate and a roof over your head. It's the computer that matters…**

**Me: Okay, okay! Technology isn't everything. It was still quite boring though. Well, I hope you guys like this one.**

………………………………………………………………………………**...**

**Previously: (Jasmine's POV)**

"_We'll stop at that motel over there, eat, sleep and figure out a plan. Okay?"_

_We nodded._

"_Okay, land in that parking lot there"_

_Ah, parking lots. That brought back memories._

_Just then I felt two ropy arms slip around my waist, not letting my wings flap, and I started to fall with the person on my back._

**Fang's POV**

Annoying Jas was more fun than I could imagine.

I chuckled to myself. Now it was time for my master plan…

**Jasmine's POV**

I screamed.

"AAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHHHH!"

"Put me down whoever you are. I swear to god, once I get my hands on you, you're gonna be sorry you ever existed!!" I yelled, straining to see whoever was making me fall to my death.

I kept on talking, trying to distract the person while I thought of a plan, "You do realize, that when I collide with the ground and become human/bird kid pancake, you will too"

The person on top of me chuckled.

I knew that chuckle. Oh My God. I was gonna kill him.

"FANG! LET GO OF ME RIGHT NOW! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND!!?" I screamed at him.

I twisted round enough to see him struggling not to laugh.

"What the hell!!? Why the hell are you laughing? We're gonna die!" I yelled.

He laughed, "C' mon Jas. D' you really think I would let you fall?"

"From this height? I'm considering the possibilities"

He laughed again. I realized we were getting closer and closer to the ground.

I panicked. I really, really didn't want to die. Well, at least not with taking out most of the white coats before that.

_Please don't let my last moment be clinging on for dear life to my best friend who had just gone insane. Please!_ I prayed, not necessarily knowing who I was praying to. I'm not the most religious person.

Why would I be?

"Fang? Isn't about time you let out your wings and we _don't_ make splatter art on the ground?" I asked/yelled.

He grinned, and then nodded. Just as I let out my sigh of relief as he unfolded his wings, a huge searing pain shot through my head.

I screamed. A huge, gut wrenching scream. All the pain I felt came flowing out of my mouth… and a little cussing as well.

The last thing I felt was Fang's strong arms lifting me up and flying towards the parking lot.

………………………………………………………………………………

**Me: hey, guys. I'm using the old word and it doesn't say how many words I've written so I'm just going to assume. Or you could tell me, if you're so bored you actually want to count words.**

**Well, see you. I've gotta go to school now.**

**0ooooooo0ooooooo0**


	29. Need to be closer

**Me: Hey guys. Sorry about making you wait for the next chapter for so long. My computer has gone spaz. I'm sure most of my regular readers know that this happens often nowadays.**

**Angel: Hey Pazazzle!**

**Me: Oh, hey Angel! Where's Fang?**

**Angel: He's taking a vacation.**

**Me: From what?!**

**Angel: From you.**

**Me: Ouch… Wait! He can't take a vacation! He's in my bedroom!**

**Angel: That's what you think…**

**Me: What?**

**Angel: Nothing. Anyway, while he's away, I'm gonna be you're partner, 'kay?**

**Me: Can I refuse a mind reader?**

**Angel: Not really.**

**Me: Then welcome aboard.**

………………………………………………………………………

**Previously: (Jasmine's POV)**

"_Fang? Isn't about time you let out your wings and we __don't__ make splatter art on the ground?" I asked/yelled._

_He grinned, and then nodded. Just as I let out my sigh of relief as he unfolded his wings, a huge searing pain shot through my head._

_I screamed. A huge, gut wrenching scream. All the pain I felt came flowing out of my mouth… and a little cussing as well._

_The last thing I felt was Fang's strong arms lifting me up and flying towards the parking lot._

**Still Jasmine's POV**

Still screaming. Still in great pain. Still going to kill Fang.

Ah, the pain eased a bit and I realized that I wasn't being carried anymore. In fact, I was pretty comfortable.

My scrambled brains picked up somebody sitting close to me.

I shot up and looked over in the direction of the person.

Ah, it was Iggy. I was kind of hoping it would be Fang… so I could beat him to a bloody pulp.

He looked up in my direction (sort of) and smiled.

"Ah, sleeping beauty awakes" He said, grinning.

"I don't think so. One, Sleeping beauty was a princess, two, she was girly and three, she was beautiful. All the things I am not. Where's Fang?"

"It's unfortunate that you have such a low self esteem. And Fang is in the boy's room. I'm only in here to watch over you, until you wake up"

I had already shot up and walked to the door after he told me where fang was.

I was gonna kill that boy.

I was gonna slice him up.

Then I was gonna put him back together and slice him up again.

Then I was-

"Jas?"

"Yes?" I said, turning around to face Iggy again.

"Go easy on him. He feels terrible"

I stared at him.

Then softened. I guess it was pretty funny when he jumped on me. And it wasn't his fault I have a brain explosion.

But I was still gonna get him back somehow.

But how…?

_**Can I help?**_

_Angel. What are you doing in my head? _This girl does not understand the meaning of privacy.

_**I have an idea for how you can get back at Fang.**_

_Oh? Do tell. But don't get used to this._

_**I won't, don't worry Jas! You know I keep on telling you that fang really likes you? Well, my plan is…**_

…

…

I sighed, _I think Angel… I think I'll just speak to him. Maturely._

_**Well… Okay, if you're sure. **_She sounded disappointed but I couldn't help that.

I slipped at of my room and walked to where his was.

**Fang's POV**

I was so angry with myself. I shouldn't have let it go that far. I only did it for a joke but she ended up unconscious.

I was still thinking about this when Max walked in.

"Hey," Max said, "You're still beating yourself up about it aren't you?"

I looked at her.

"You are aren't you?" She said, "Jasmine will understand. I don't see why you're angry with yourself. It's not your fault she had a brain attack"

I contemplated this.

Max sat down on the bed and rested her elbow on her knees.

I was then that I realized I had been worrying so much about what Jasmine thought, Jasmine this, Jasmine that, that I had forgotten to stay by Max's side as well.

"How are you feeling?" I asked her.

She dipped her head, "I can't believe that I lost Nudge and Angel both at exactly the same time. I just- I don't want to think about what they're doing to them right now…"

I nodded.

"So we need to think of a plan quickly then get it over and done with. Then we have the flock back together again and we can go back to your mom's- unless you wanna go somewhere else?"

"No, I don't wanna go anywhere else at the moment, I'm just getting to know them, and I don't wanna leave them yet. Plus, Jas has only just met them; I don't wanna spoil it for her."

I looked at her, she looked exhausted. We had been flying all night and now it was early morning, like or something.

"You should get some sleep, I'll get everyone to bed and think about a plan, okay?" I said.

She glanced at me gratefully and then left the room.

Now it was time to face Jas.

Just as I was about to get up off of my bed, she walked in.

I sat back down heavily.

"Fang, I wanted to speak to you" She said, walking up to me.

I nodded, unsure of whether I should speak.

She sat down on the bed.

"But first…" She said, before knocking me on the floor, straddling me and then punching my once on the jaw and once on the mouth.

I yelled out. MAN that hurt!

She looked down at me, then looked at her fist. She got up and helped me up and then ran into the bathroom.

I heard a lot of knocking about and stared after her, completely confused.

She came back out again with a first aid kit.

I looked at her, puzzled, "You punch me twice –HARD!- and then you get a first aid kit out?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry Fang. That was out of line. Me punching you. God, look at your face, its bleeding loads!"

She got out a flannel, dipped it in water and started to dab my face. I could feel her breath tickling my face as she leaned closer.

I couldn't take this.

Too close.

Too close.

Need to be… closer… closer…

… Closer to her…

............................................................................................................

**Me: okay, I think this one was quite long. I'm still using somebody else's computer by the way. **

**Angel: I think you need to get a new computer.**

**Me: But to get another one would mean I need to get money… something I don't have at the moment.**

**Angel: Oh.**

**Me: Yup. How cruel life seems when I'm… broke. **

**Anyway guys. I was thinking about doing two other sequels. The next one is gonna be a Twilight crossover, the one after that is probably gonna be a Harry Potter crossover.**

**Hope you enjoyed this one. More on the way.**

**0ooooooo0ooooooo0**


End file.
